


魔法消失以后

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 这将会是一个中篇，APH＋HP设定，先把引子放出来。
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. 引子

正值四月中旬，中国北方大地春暖花开飘柳絮的时节，在魔法部办公的春燕意外地看到了一只叼着信的猫头鹰在用翅膀拍打她办公室的窗户。她赶忙走去打开窗子，猫头鹰飞进来，将信丢在桌上，然后它停在春燕的电脑上，抖了抖浑身羽毛，飞絮顿时在室内漂浮起来。春燕忍俊不禁，掏出魔杖替可怜的猫头鹰清理干净，她伸手顺了顺它的脑袋，猫头鹰也非常通人性地啄了啄她的手指。  
“再见，皮埃尔，谢谢你帮弗朗西斯送信，辛苦啦。”春燕抱起猫头鹰，把它送到窗边，让它飞到空中。皮埃尔是弗朗西斯的宠物，是他在霍格沃茨六年级时得到的生日礼物，路德维希送给他的。这封信自然也是弗朗西斯寄过来的。  
自从毕业，已经过去了五年，这五年里春燕的几个朋友一定各自发生了许多变化，但是谁也不知道谁怎么样了，毕竟他们天各一方，难有机会聚齐。春燕也好奇，弗朗西斯到底有没有和路德维希在一起；亚瑟似乎追求到了弗朗索瓦丝，但不知道什么时候结婚；而她自己……自从毕业以后，她就没有联系过伊万，也没有收到过任何来自伊万的消息。难道那几年的感情真的只是因为当初的赌约，是魔法的影响吗？想到这里，春燕露出惋惜的神色，她在心里叹了一口气，掰开华丽的B字母火漆，抽出洒了香水的信纸。  
是弗朗亲笔的邀请函，他在法国南部一个叫土伦的港口城市开了一家酒店，远离巴黎老家。这样的行为放在波诺弗瓦家族来看的确够离经叛道，但是谁让他是弗朗西斯。“我诚挚地邀请这位高贵又可爱的女士，如果你还没有忘记我们在霍格沃茨的情谊，就来参加我的开业典礼吧！”信中写道。春燕忍不住弯起嘴角，这种浮夸又真诚的语气，只有弗朗西斯能够写出来了。“我还邀请了巫师中的著名歌手——我的姐姐——弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦（也许以后要叫她柯克兰夫人了），为我的开业仪式献唱，她不希望你错过。”然后弗朗西斯写下了日期、附上给她定好的机票。他补充道：“我擅自给你买了机票，也不知道你有没有时间，但是我也给伊万买了机票。错过了可能就没有下一次了噢！”  
春燕把信好好地收到一旁，看来她必须去了。安排好工作、提前请好年假，签证……这些都不难办理，家里的事务还没有完全交给她打点，王耀一定会照看好一切。很快，约定的日子到了，春燕乘飞机到了巴黎，她得从巴黎转机，再到土伦。她登上巴黎飞往土伦的飞机，正要把自己的行李放到行李架上，一只手托住了她的行李箱，然后轻轻松松地，箱子被放了上去。  
“谢谢。”春燕转回头道谢，然后瞪大了眼睛，“是你？”  
“刚刚我就在想，会不会是你，果然是。”  
“这个弗朗西斯……”春燕笑起来，坐到自己的位置上，系好安全带。弗朗西斯可是帮春燕和伊万订机票的人，自然把他们的转机安排到了一起，就连位置也是挨着的两人座，春燕靠窗，伊万在过道。  
“看来你也收到了那封信。”  
“是呀，写着什么‘错过了可能就没有下一次了’，真是非常符合他的作风。”春燕笑起来。  
“哈哈哈，不过他说的确实没错。”伊万在她身边坐下。  
“唔，亚瑟和索瓦丝在一起了，你知道吗？”  
“嗯，他们能在一起也很正常，我觉得很般配。”伊万笑起来，看着春燕。  
“不知道弗朗和路德怎么样。”  
“不知道，听说两个人毕业以后有一点联系。”他摇摇头，伊万感觉自己又犯了老毛病，见到春燕，连话都不知道如何说了。  
春燕也感觉到气氛有些尴尬，她咳嗽了一声。  
“你感冒了吗？”  
“没……万尼亚，我们来打个赌吧！”  
听到这个曾经她对他的称呼，伊万笑起来，他点点头。  
“我猜，这次弗朗西斯把大家请过来，肯定要对路德有所行动。”  
伊万挑挑眉毛，这他也想到了：“那你能确定，路德维希没有其他男朋友？”  
“我不知道……你呢，这几年过得怎么样？”春燕看起来有些失落的样子。  
“我……我过得还可以，在俄罗斯当傲罗，每天就是治安巡逻和等着紧急任务。你呢？”伊万耸耸肩，乘客已经全部登机，飞机正在排队起飞。  
“我在中国魔法部外事处，刚进去不久，没有什么重要的工作。我听说最近莫斯科不太安全？”春燕打开遮光板，等待飞机起飞。  
“嗯，还好，不算太棘手。那是个犯罪团伙，我们已经缴清了其中两个窝点，剩下三个顺藤摸瓜很快就能查出来，我还参与了一次行动。”他耸耸肩，替春燕检查她的安全带。他还是不太习惯这种麻瓜的出行方式，觉得乘着一个不是自己控制的机器在天上十分危险。  
“哈哈，那你要给我讲讲具体经过吗？”飞机开始滑行、加速、然后起飞，它在与地心引力抗争。春燕脑袋靠在椅背上，闭起眼睛等待这段时间过去。她其实很喜欢起降的过程，让她觉得非常刺激。  
“唔……”伊万痛苦地贴在椅背上，他觉得耳朵不舒服，轰鸣声盖住了他的声音，直到飞机平稳了他才开口，“不，我怕吓着你。”  
“我们格兰芬多从来都是直面自己的恐惧！”春燕笑起来，“好啦，不想说就算了。”  
“好吧，其实那一次我差一点死了，我当时脑子里在想一件事。”  
“啊？”春燕收起了笑容，她侧过头关切地看着伊万，她还看不出他哪里留下过伤痕，“你在想什么？”  
“这个……我现在还不能告诉你。”伊万笑起来，他看着春燕满脸担忧的样子，突然想伸手揉一揉她的头发，像以前一样，可他的手刚刚拿起来便放了下去，“别担心，我现在不是好好地坐在你身边嘛？”  
“嗯……好吧，你一定要注意安全。”她看着他的眼睛，感觉到他眼里还留着当时她见过的，对她的全部温柔。春燕有一些走神了，她眨眨眼睛，目光移到别处，开口：“我想睡一会儿。”  
“好，你睡吧……”伊万刚想开口，告诉她可以靠在自己身上，就看见她已经挨着窗户闭上眼睛，伊万内心泛起一阵苦涩。他现在想叫空乘给自己拿两瓶伏特加酒版，但是春燕已经合上眼睛，他不想吵着她，于是他戴上耳机，点开面前的屏幕，开始放《冰雪奇缘》。  
土伦机场里，弗朗西斯早就亲自等在这里了，他对自己大胆的安排还是有些许不放心，只好接着接机的名义提早过来看看两个人相处得如何。他看见伊万拖着春燕和他自己的行李箱以后，弗朗西斯心中的担心少了大半，但敏锐如他自然也看到了两个人眼睛里藏不住的遗憾与思念。会是个好的开始，弗朗西斯暗暗想着。另一个来接机的理由其实很单纯，因为他们俩是最晚到的，因为离得近，亚瑟和索瓦丝一直在帮忙筹备这个开业典礼，路德维希回信询问了是否需要自己帮忙，也提前到了好多天。一路上，弗朗西斯自如地与许久未见的朋友交谈，这是他与生俱来的天赋，从来不让场面变得尴尬或者不可收拾。这也许也是他为什么如此年轻就可以坐拥一个豪华酒店吧。  
到了弗朗西斯的地盘，主人尽到了主人的职责。整个酒店金碧辉煌，但是它的大厅前台却极尽低调，像老式旅店一样，一个小小的柜台，后面的墙上挂满了钥匙，长廊两边挂着油画——那些画虽然不是名家之手，但是都富有风格与个性，潜力无穷。弗朗西斯打开一旁的门，走进柜台后面，像个真正的旅店老板一样，把早就准备好的钥匙从墙上取下，分给春燕和伊万。有人已经把他们的行李提前送上去了。  
两个人的房间也是挨着的，甚至客厅中间还连着一道门，可以穿过。这种安排，让他们一下子明白了弗朗西斯的用意，顿时春燕脸上露出绯红，她低下头假装整理行李，这时弗朗西斯已经将伊万带到他的房间去了。结果门还是春燕忍不住好奇心打开的，只是通到对面的客厅而已，房间还是有另一扇门隔开的。这让春燕松了一口气。她探过头来跟两个人打招呼，并且向弗朗西斯道谢，她很喜欢他安排的房间，尤其是阳台面对着开阔的地中海。  
“那么明天上午11点见啦！好好休息，燕子一定会是全场最漂亮的女孩。”弗朗西斯冲春燕眨眨眼。  
“哈哈哈，索瓦丝听了肯定要不高兴了！”春燕摆摆手。  
“女孩？不，她是最美丽的夫人。”弗朗西斯笑起来，替姐姐高兴着，“她跟亚瑟偷偷订了婚，我们谁都不知道。”  
“真的吗？太好了！不过她真的应该告诉我们的！”春燕笑起来，把弗朗西斯送走，然后跟伊万道别，回到自己房间。  
另一个房间里，伊万坐在床上，张望着远处的地中海。随后他站起来，在房间来回踱步，显得有些焦躁。他很想敲敲隔在两个人中间的那扇门，但是他不知道为什么，每次一想要靠近就好像失去了全身力气。当初那件事以后，是春燕狠下心离开他的，他能感觉到春燕的心好像刀割一样痛，但他不明白为什么她能做到那么决绝。突然响起敲门声，伊万呆住了，良久他才反应过来，他让春燕站在门口等了好久。燕其实已经贴在了门上，就像她从前一样，很喜欢把全身的重量托在什么东西上，伊万了解她，轻轻推开门，春燕相当默契地自己拉开了房门。  
“我想进去坐坐，可以吗？”  
伊万给她让出位置，把刚刚丢到床上的衣物堆到一边，挨着她坐下来。  
“外面景色很不错。”她开口。  
“嗯，确实。”  
“天气也很不错。”  
“是啊。”  
“你没有什么想说的吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“你还在生我的气吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那你不打算请我出去走走吗？”  
伊万扭头看着春燕，两个人的目光再次相遇了。春燕站起来，手放在衣兜里，焦躁不安地把玩着自己的魔杖。她看见伊万点点头，也站了起来，春燕不得不稍微抬着脑袋才能与他对视。  
“去海边？”伊万试探性地牵住春燕的手，对方只是缩了缩，并没有挣开，伊万索性不管那么多，将她的手包裹在自己手心。  
“好呀。”  
仅仅是五月中旬，日暮时分的风还是有些凉的，海风裹着水汽吹到身上，如果穿得不多，肯定要打一个寒颤了。即使这样，大海也可以带走人们大部分的烦恼。春燕把裤子卷起来，拉着伊万往海里跑，开心得仿佛回到了他们在霍格沃茨的时候。浪花拍过来，淹过两个人的脚踝，海水立刻爬上小腿。  
“啊！万尼亚！好冷啊！”春燕开心地大叫着。  
“我们要不要上去？”  
“不！”春燕拉着伊万冲进海水里，直到把裤子全部打湿。一个浪花卷来，春燕差点没有站稳，伊万连忙将她拉进自己怀中，在浪潮中稳稳站着。春燕倒在伊万的胳膊上，她看着伊万，咯咯笑起来，等她直起身子，甩开伊万的手，轻巧地跑回了岸上。  
“嘿，你怎么丢下我就跑了！”伊万朝她追过去，结果春燕绕过他，又踩进海水中，她弯腰，把海水朝伊万身上泼去。  
“好呀你！让你看看我的厉害！”伊万笑起来，他也站定，朝春燕身上泼水。  
很快，两个人浑身湿漉漉的，春燕先挥挥手，她叉腰喘着气，要论力气，自己永远也赶不上这个斯拉夫大个子。伊万见状也停下来，朝春燕走去。但是春燕此时突然打了伊万一个猝不及防，然后她哈哈笑着跑远了。伊万三两下追上了沙滩上的燕，将她整个人裹进自己怀里，动弹不得。  
“哈哈哈，好啦，不玩啦，我认输！”春燕脑袋埋在伊万胸前，把头发上的海水全部蹭上去。伊万这才松开她，他看着全身湿透的两人，忍不住低低地笑起来。  
“笑什么！”  
“没什么。”他还是在笑。  
“再笑我就生气了！”春燕抱着胳膊，瞪他。  
“不笑了，不笑了。”伊万连忙摆摆手。  
春燕突然扭过头打了个喷嚏，她吸吸鼻子，这才感觉到手脚冰凉，甚至身子有些发抖，尤其是海风一吹。远处血红的太阳终于落入海中，最后一丝热源也离开了。伊万抽出他的魔杖，背对着游客和陌生人，他将春燕揽在怀里，轻轻一点，两个人的衣服快速变干了。伊万脱下外套，抖抖上面的沙子，披在春燕身上。  
“回去吧。”春燕紧了紧伊万的外衣，上面留着海水和他的味道。  
走回去的路上，伊万不知道从哪里找了一个玻璃瓶，他在里头点了一朵小火花，给春燕捧着。他们在酒店附近的法式餐厅解决了晚餐。长途跋涉，加上时差和刚刚在海边玩闹，春燕早就累了，她回去后草草收拾了一下自己，洗了个澡便睡下。隔壁的伊万在床上辗转反侧，下午在海边，有那么一瞬间让他感觉希望重燃，但是他很快冷静下来，长长地出了一口气。他想到七年级那个圣诞节，在槲寄生下，即将亲吻的两个人。那时春燕却把他推开，眼泪像断线珍珠一样滚落，伊万至今能够回味当时刹那间涌上来的无助。  
她告诉伊万自己不能再继续下去，他们的相识、相知和相爱都和50年前父辈们的赌约有关，他们的爱情不过是魔法的产物。而这个魔法，在他们从霍格沃茨毕业以后就会消失。但是爱人的眼睛不会骗人，伊万看见春燕眼底的痛苦、不舍和愤怒，他不信，他还是将春燕像熊禁锢住自己的猎物一样圈禁在自己怀里，春燕也不再挣扎。当晚的有求必应屋对两个彼此深爱的灵魂开放了，在那里，他们发生了彼此的第一次。  
但之后，春燕有意回避着伊万，即使她知道自己与他无可避免地会见到，但她还是拜托身边的朋友，将她与伊万隔开。毕业那天，是伊万最后一次见到春燕，她过得一直不快乐，他知道，她也比原来瘦了些，伊万只能默默心疼。  
“可是我们又见面了，燕，在魔法消失以后。”他喃喃自语。

次日，春燕早早地醒了，弗朗西斯贴心地给她送来了早餐，嘱咐她按时到场。快到典礼时间，春燕换上合适的衣裙，她选了一条酒红色露背小套裙，样式不过与繁复，但裁剪同样精致，然后她给自己化上淡妆，洒上最喜欢的香水。推开门，她看见伊万也正好推门出来，她吓了一跳，以为50多年前的魔法还没有消失，但早该消失了，就在他们毕业之后！伊万看见春燕，同样十分惊讶。他穿着一套棕色西装，系着与春燕裙子同样颜色的领带，袖扣是某一年春燕送给他的新年礼物，他留到了现在。  
“那我们一块儿走吧？”他开口。  
“嗯。”她点点头。  
到了礼堂大厅，他们看见了路德维希、弗朗西斯、亚瑟还有索瓦丝。春燕礼节性地跟每个人拥抱，索瓦丝带着耐人寻味的目光打量了好久她和伊万。朋友们见面自然是要叙旧的，路德维希一年前跟春燕见过一回，他那时带着妹妹莫妮卡到中国旅游，那次的见闻也成了不少谈资。聊到大家都在做什么，亚瑟成了古灵阁高层，他从父亲那里学到的金融知识在巫师界也相当管用；索瓦丝是当红歌星，火热程度堪比当年的古怪姐妹组合；令人意外的是路德维希，他成了德姆斯特朗的老师，负责教授海外魔法，因此他在假期经常需要去各国游历；至于弗朗西斯，自然是酒店老板了。  
开业典礼很快开始，没有什么复杂的程序，弗朗西斯请了土伦当地巫师界、商界、政界要员，仅仅是来充个门面，他甚至连演讲稿都没准备，端着一杯白葡萄酒走上主席台，对着麦开口：“欢迎各位，大家成为我第一批客人，我感到十分荣幸。我们不需要太正式的演讲，也不需要什么振奋人心的发言，我只是想请大家来坐一坐，也顺便请我学生时代的好朋友们重新聚一聚。我不多说什么了，请尽情享用美食和美酒吧！今晚的聚会之夜不要错过噢，八点钟，三楼宴会厅。”说完，他朝众人举杯。  
之后正如弗朗西斯所说的，是属于朋友们的时间。亚瑟和弗朗索瓦丝分享了他们的爱情故事，让人感觉能够修成正果的爱情真是难能可贵。弗朗西斯讲述自己如何在学生时代有了开酒店的想法，以及怎样一步一步付诸实践的。路德维希在弗朗西斯说话时一直安静注视着他，脸上甚至出现了鲜少见到的笑容，而弗朗西斯的目光也频频与路德维希相遇，两个人没有想躲藏或者隐瞒。路德维希则说了许多他在路途中见到的新奇东西，好像阿拉伯的飞毯、毛里求斯土著的巫师木鼓，还有他赞不绝口的法属波利尼西亚的芋头烤鸡。从德国人精准的描述中，大家顿时感觉盘子里的东西没有那么美味了。  
“或许我们可以再去一次那里，然后把这道菜带到土伦。”弗朗西斯看着路德维希，后者认真地点点头。  
晚上，大家准时出现在了宴会厅，这里此刻布置得像一个蹦迪现场，DJ在台上打碟，纯血巫师家族出身的几个人顿时有些不知所措，只有亚瑟仿佛找到了主场一样如鱼得水。好在弗朗西斯带着他们，配合DJ瞬间炒热了气氛，酒精、灯光、节奏，无一不在刺激着人们的大脑，让人放下一切去狂欢、去放松。  
“怎么样，这是我从麻瓜那里学来的！”弗朗西斯贴着路德的耳朵。  
“是亚瑟带你去的吗？”路德笑起来，看着舞池里搂着索瓦丝的亚瑟。  
“是啊！我觉得比巫师的舞会刺激多了！”  
“但是太吵了！”  
“你想换个地方吗？”  
“好啊。”  
其实早就换了地方的是另外两个人，春燕和伊万溜到了宴会厅外的一个小客厅，旁边震耳欲聋的音乐和节奏好像隐隐约约还在击打着心脏。  
“真不敢相信弗朗西斯连这个都会玩。”春燕揉着自己的脑袋。  
“一定是亚瑟给他出的主意。”伊万耸耸肩。  
侍者进来，端上来两杯酒。  
“弗朗还挺用心的，我们在这里他都知道。”春燕拿起一杯酒，闻了闻，“嗯……这酒味道好香，你试试？”  
伊万也端起来，闻了闻，他的确闻到一股熟悉的香味，混着酒香，有种说不上来的感觉。他喝下一口，整个味道在口腔蔓延开，他有种奇怪的愉悦感。  
“这个味道，好熟悉……”春燕说出了同样的感觉，她看着伊万，不知道为什么，脸上突然泛起潮红。两个人同时觉得室内有些闷热了，决定出去走走，不知道是不是因为酒精，春燕觉得自己昏昏沉沉的，同时又有一种莫名的幸福感蔓延上来。她不由自主地挽上伊万的胳膊，伊万也将她拉得离自己更近。他们在室外站了一会儿，春燕心中突然升起一种渴望，她突然想抱着伊万的脑袋，狠狠地吻他。  
春燕被自己的想法吓坏了，她惊愕地看着伊万，对方似乎也这么注视着自己，她担心这会变成现实，连忙找了个借口回到房间。伊万在她回去以后，无心继续玩乐，他不喜欢那个聚会的氛围，他宁愿大家坐下来叙叙旧，索性也回到房间，这样还可以离她近一些。  
回到房间以后，春燕感觉自己内心有一块地方空了下来，她不知道为什么，感觉到自己渴望一个温暖又宽厚的怀抱，她坚持着洗了澡，但这种感觉没有下去，反而愈发强烈。隔壁的伊万也没有好到哪里去，他感觉自己有一个巨大的渴望，那种渴望是有方向的、清晰的，但是是他得不到的。他洗完澡后，靠在了客厅那道通向对面房间的门上。突然，他感觉到轻微的颤动，是门那边传过来的。  
他将手掌贴在冰冷的木门上。春燕也将手掌放了上去，她在轻轻抽泣。  
是伊万先敲了敲门。  
春燕忍不住了，她哭着打开门，扑进伊万的怀里，她感觉到失去的那块东西终于回到了自己的心脏。伊万抱着她，低头吻着她的头发、额头、鼻尖，一直到嘴唇，他能尝到她眼泪的苦涩味道。  
良久，伊万才将春燕松开，他终于看着她的眼睛开口：“我好想你。”  
原本已经泛红的眼眶此刻溢满了泪水，春燕一直在等这一句话，她何尝不想他呢？她伸手捧住他的脑袋，踮起脚尖，将自己的嘴唇贴在他的唇上。两个人几乎想要把对方揉进自己的身体里。伊万将春燕打横抱起，轻轻放在自己的床上。  
伊万温柔地将春燕放在自己身下，他看着她闪着光的琥珀色眼睛，看着她微张的小口，她也正瞧着自己，天真的脸上布满红晕，也许是今夜酒气熏的，也许不是。他试探性地将手伸进她的衣服，温暖的手掌扣在她的腰上，然后慢慢向上探索。春燕依旧看着他，目光像是在催促。当他的手触碰到了那处丰盈的软肉，他轻轻揉捏着，指腹划过乳尖，很快，它在他的抚摸下挺立起来。他瞧着春燕的模样，这时她把头转了过去。  
“燕，看着我。”伊万轻声道。  
“唔……”她还是把脑袋转了回来，看着伊万，眼里还泛着水光。  
伊万将她的上衣全部推上去，两颗光洁的乳房暴露在空气中，伊万将脑袋埋了上去，用牙齿舔舐、轻轻啃咬着，她的身上散发出来的香气让他着迷。  
“万尼亚……”她轻声唤着他，小手抚摸着他的脑袋，他的头发好软。  
“嗯？”他稍稍将她抱起来，褪掉她的上衣，再将她整个人裹在自己怀中，安抚性地亲吻着她的嘴唇。她的手胡乱摸着，在自己的胸膛上游走，试图解开一两个扣子。伊万放开她，轻轻笑出声，利索地脱掉自己的上衣，摊开手，用他的眼睛说着，呐，我现在跟你一样啦。  
春燕笑起来，贴过去，双手环上他的脖子，将自己的重量全部放在他身上。伊万抚摸着她光滑的脊背，将一个又一个吻落在她的头发上。伊万重新将她推倒在床上，春燕惊呼一声，忍不住笑起来。  
“你好着急。”她在他胸口推搡，好像小猫挠痒一样。  
“我等了五年。”  
她没有说话，呆呆地看着伊万，胸口起伏着。  
“我等了五年，魔法消失了五年。”他笑起来，像是在诉说一件平常的事情。  
她伸手摸索着，手钻到伊万的腰线下，胡乱摸着。  
“看看是谁在着急。”伊万笑起来，三两下脱掉自己身上剩下的东西。他的分身早就挺立起来，现在昂扬在空气中。春燕看见，脸刷得就红了。  
“唔……”  
伊万抓着她的手，带着她触碰他的炽热。春燕将它握在手中，温度比她的掌心高多了，她的手掌甚至无法将它完整地环绕。伊万干脆轻轻抽开了她的手，然后温柔地替春燕褪下她剩下的衣物，少女的身体裸露在外，让伊万看得入迷。他重新将不老实的姑娘压在身下，膝盖稍稍分开她的腿。伊万将手伸入春燕腿间，因为刚才的挑逗，内里已经湿润。  
“嗯……”春燕紧了紧自己的腿，她觉得自己现在一定像个熟透的苹果。  
“放松，别怕。”伊万吻着她的鬓角，将一根手指伸进去，稍稍搅动发出水声。  
“嗯…”她感觉自己的身体越来越空，身下的感受被放大了十倍一样，吞噬着她的理智。  
伊万抽出手指，将上头的汁液抹到春燕乳尖，然后再舔掉。  
“万尼亚……”她抱怨地喊他的名字。  
“很香。”他再次吻上她的唇，分散了她的注意力，伊万这次探入了两根手指。  
“唔……”春燕发出含混不清的痛呼。她紧致的甬道连容纳两根手指都很困难，一会儿伊万的大家伙可怎么进来？春燕不知道，上一次她也不知道。  
亲吻扯出的银丝落在春燕身上，凉飕飕的，让她身体的感官变得更加敏锐了。伊万的手指在她身下捣弄，模仿着抽插的动作，春燕感觉自己身下在不断被填满，她忍不住，发出舒服的呻吟，伊万的速度越来越快，他同时给春燕的花核刺激，很快，一波蜜水涌出，弄得伊万整只手湿漉漉的。春燕高潮了。  
“哈啊……！”她感觉下身痉挛、收缩着，更多的是快感从脊髓蔓延到全身。  
伊万将手上的汁水涂抹在自己的分身上，他将春燕的腿再分得开了些，趁着她高潮的余韵还没散去，将自己挤入她的身体。  
“啊……”春燕仍然皱起眉头，撕裂的疼痛占据了整个大脑，她几乎要哭出来了，“不，慢一点……”她在乞求。  
“燕，忍一忍……”伊万感觉自己要被夹死了，她好紧，温暖湿润包裹着他，他稍微退出来了一些，将亲吻落在春燕身上，他吮吸着她的乳房。  
“唔……万尼亚……”  
“燕，我在。”他试着慢慢挺入。  
那种空洞的感觉战胜了疼痛，顺着神经爬了上来，春燕发出含糊不清的嘤咛，好像过了一个世纪一样，伊万终于填满了她。  
“啊……”她发出一声满意的叹息，但那种感觉并没有减轻太多。她忍不住自己笨拙地扭动腰肢。  
“燕……燕子，我爱你。”伊万在她耳边低语。他开始抽插。  
肉体拍打的声音夹杂着女人的呻吟在夜晚显得格外淫靡。春燕迎合着伊万的撞击，在人类原始本能中寻找着快乐。她将胳膊环绕在伊万脖子上，喊叫着，发泄着，把这五年的思念全部化作快感，将自己填满。  
伊万突然放开她，将自己抽出。春燕不解地看向他，她索性翻身，将伊万压在自己身下，她寻着他的东西，将它塞进自己的身体里。  
“燕，抱紧我。”他突然说。  
伊万直起身，他还插在春燕体内。春燕突然腾空，被伊万抱起来，后者站起来，将她抵在房间的墙上。这个姿势，他进得更深了，他一下又一下顶撞着她的最深处。  
冰冷的墙壁让春燕的感受更加强烈，她下身的撞击愈发滚烫，几乎要到了她承受不住的地步。她随着伊万的冲撞叫喊着，最后呻吟也变得破碎。  
“万尼亚……”她的胳膊已经失去力气，完全被他摆布着。  
“怎么了？”  
“回……回到床上去！”她命令到。  
“好。”但是伊万并没有停下，他感觉自己被包裹得越来越紧，终于，春燕再次高潮了。  
“啊啊！”她惊叫着，脑袋埋进伊万怀里，她感觉到汁水顺着她的大腿根部流下来。终于伊万抱着她回到了床上。  
因为快感，春燕眼眶里早就溢满了泪水，现在终于全部涌下来。  
“别哭啦，好像我在欺负你一样。”  
“你就是！”她用拳头轻轻砸在伊万胸口。伊万用亲吻封住了她的指责，再次分开她的双腿。听见身下人的嘤咛，伊万不由得加快了抽插的速度。他自己也快要到极限了，几次他将自己全部抽出再悉数捅入，等春燕尖叫着达到最后的高潮，他才最后捣弄几下抽出来，射在了她的身上。  
“呼……”伊万伸手拿来放在床边的抽纸，帮春燕清理身体，“你知道，那次任务我在想什么吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我在害怕，自己这辈子再也见不到你了。”他说得非常平静。  
“万尼亚……”春燕眼眶又红了。  
“别哭啊，燕，我爱你。”他将纸巾丢到一边，将她整个人揽到自己怀里。他的下巴放在她的头顶，呼吸间全是她的味道。“而且，魔法已经消失了！”  
“是啊，魔法已经消失了！”春燕翻过身，主动吻上伊万。  
窗子的插哨不知道什么时候滑开了，也许它本来就是开着的。夜晚的风顺着窗口吹了进来，抚摸着一对爱人的身体。春燕的脑袋枕在伊万的胳膊上，她将被子拉过来，盖在两人身上。伊万另一只手挥了挥，魔杖从他的外衣口袋飞到手中，他用魔法关上窗户。  
“你这样懒会变胖的。”春燕笑起来。  
“那你也不能再离开我了。”他伸手将春燕揽在自己怀里，紧紧的。  
“嗯，我爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
“说起来，你还记得我们在宴会厅旁边喝的那杯香槟酒吗？”春燕倚在他身上。  
“记得，怎么了？”  
“我一开始觉得那杯酒有一种熟悉的味道，我现在想起来了，是你身上的气味。”她坐起来，将被子拉到自己身上。  
“唔……我怎么觉得，那个味道很像你身上一直以来有的香气，很舒服的气味，是你一直喜欢用的香水。”伊万看着她。  
“你想到什么了？”  
“迷情剂。”伊万皱起眉头。  
“但是迷情剂只会对使用它的人产生迷恋。喝下酒以后，我觉得自己简直离不开你，只要你不在我身边，一秒都难以忍受。”  
“我也是，但是现在再怎么说，药效也该过去了。”伊万点点头，他突然开口，“燕，你现在爱我吗？”  
“我爱你，从前，现在，以后都会爱你。”她看着伊万的眼睛，那双漂亮的紫眼睛。  
“不要管什么药了，明天去问弗朗西斯，一切都清楚了。”他握住春燕的手，“我也是，我爱你。我爱你。”  
“你还记得我刚刚进霍格沃茨的时候吗……”  
这个夜晚显得这么漫长，又那么短暂。


	2. Chapter 2

王春燕从有记忆以来就知道自己与身边的孩子有些不一样，因为她们家就跟其他的家庭有些不一样。王家一直是法师家族，只不过他们早就融入普通人的世界了，除了到一定年纪得去固定的地方学习法术以外，王家人一直接受的是体制内的教育。王春燕也一样。只不过她没有等到中国魔法学校“茶庄”的录取通知书，而是等来了一封猫头鹰送过来的，英国魔法学校霍格沃茨的来信。  
“会不会弄错了？”小春燕捏着信封一角，看着王耀，她的哥哥。  
“不会，”王耀摇摇头，“一定是有道理的。”  
王耀担心的事情终于还是发生了，但是没有办法，他只能陪着妹妹去面对，这个结果或许源自于父辈的一场赌约，或者说合作协议。  
八月底，王耀在中国的魔法部请了半个月的假，陪着春燕飞到英国，伦敦。春燕跟在哥哥身边，走进一家看起来生意萧条的酒吧，再通过某种隐秘的方式进入了伦敦巫师的世界。这在春燕眼中其实非常稀松平常，毕竟她不是普通人家的孩子，但是这条叫“对角巷”的街道，倒是异常有趣。王耀带着她买齐了这一年要用的所有东西，袍子、坩埚、课本，还有一根长十二又四分之三英寸白桦木凤凰羽毛杖芯的魔杖。  
很快到了开学的日子，王耀牵着春燕，他手里捏着一张车票，上面写着“国王十字车站9¾站台”，他感觉要么是自己疯了，要么是霍格沃茨的人疯了。春燕有些担心地看着四处打听9¾站台的王耀，非常少年老成地叹了口气。  
“你们也是在找9¾站台吗？”一个金色头发的小男孩怯生生地站在春燕面前，显得有些拘谨和局促。他像个小大人似的，自己推着一大堆行李。  
“是呀，你也是去霍格沃茨的吗？”春燕点点头，冲他露出一个微笑。  
“嗯，我叫路德维希，你呢？”小男孩顿时不那么紧张了，他也笑起来。  
“我叫王春燕，那是我哥哥。”春燕指了指还在跟工作人员交涉的王耀。  
“我听说，要从9号和10号站台之间的柱子穿过去。”路德维希指了指她身后的墙壁。  
“诶？真的吗？”春燕瞪大了眼睛，让出一个位置，“你等等，我去把我哥叫来。”  
两个人看着路德维希小跑着冲进柱子。  
“哥哥，那我走了？”春燕接过她的行李车。  
“等等。”王耀叫住她，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“怎么了？”  
“算了，你走吧。注意安全，我会经常联系你的。”王耀朝她摆摆手，他看上去已经开始想念自己的妹妹了。  
“嗯，等我放假了就能回家啦！”春燕本来想走过去抱抱她的哥哥，但是她觉得自己已经是个大姑娘，不能再像小时候一样粘着王耀了。  
当她穿过柱子，看见路德维希站在一边，显然他在等自己。  
“诶，没想到你还在。”她笑着说。  
“我想跟你一块儿坐车，可以吗？”他向春燕发出邀请。  
“当然好呀。”  
两个人到得还算早，这列蒸汽火车里头不像外头看上去一样古老，反而是一个个舒适的四人包间。春燕和路德维希找到了一个空着的包间，将行李放进去，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊了起来，路德维希比他表面上看起来要健谈一些。他告诉春燕，其实自己是德国人，他也是意外收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书，而且，他所在的贝什米特家也是德国一个古老的巫师家族。这么一看，春燕和路德共同语言还是挺多的。  
“那你小时候在德国有跟普通的孩子一起读书吗？”春燕问道。  
这个门被敲开，一个留着中长卷发、像洋娃娃一样漂亮的小男孩站在门外。外头已经陆陆续续上来了很多人。  
“我可以进来吗？”小男孩笑起来，这样可爱的笑容，无论是谁都不忍心拒绝的吧。  
春燕看了看路德维希，点点头，后者开口：“当然可以，进来坐吧。”  
“不小心听到了你们的谈话，其实我也不是英国人噢。”他一边放行李一边说。  
新来的男孩叫弗朗西斯，是法国人，他说，法国也有一所魔法学校，但是现在几乎被精灵和媚娃占领了，法国的魔法也分成大陆派和海洋派两种派系，波诺弗瓦家一直是海洋派系的人，并且自称随性温和的格兰芬多家族。  
“那么你一定会进格兰芬多了？”春燕问道。  
“也许吧，毕竟我们家的人都是格兰芬多。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩。男孩儿自然而然地在路德维希身旁坐下，朝他伸出手，“我知道你们，贝什米特，我是波诺弗瓦家的人。”  
路德维希握了握他的手，开口：“父亲跟我说过，法国的波诺弗瓦家族拥有最优秀的巫师。”  
“咳咳，还有最善于沟通的人格魅力，”外头传来一个悦耳的女声，那是一个年龄跟他们差不多大的姑娘，但手里已经捏着格兰芬多的袍子了，“嘿，弗朗，看来你已经交到朋友了。”  
“哈哈，你怎么来了？”他转向其他人，“这是我的姐姐，弗朗索瓦丝，她比我们高一个年级。”  
“一上车就不见踪影了，我当然是来看看你有没有丢。”她朝其他人露出一个甜美的笑容，“那你们接着聊，我先走啦！希望能在格兰芬多见到你们。”  
弗朗索瓦丝一转身，差点撞到一个男孩，她用法语说了声对不起，便像一阵风一样走开了。身后的男孩揉了揉自己的头发，回过神来，看见半开的包厢门。  
“对不起，我上车有点晚，其他地方好像已经没有位置了。”男孩一头茶棕色的头发被他自己揉得乱糟糟的，他有一双绿色的眼睛，但是最抢眼的是他过分浓密的眉毛。  
“没关系，快进来吧，一会儿车就要开了。”春燕笑着招呼他。  
“刚刚那位女士是你的姐姐吗？”他看着弗朗西斯，眨眨眼睛，问了个莫名其妙的问题。  
“是呀，你也被她迷住了吗？”弗朗西斯咯咯笑起来，“我一直怀疑她有媚娃血统，可是她如果有，那我也有，不过这怎么可能呢？”法国男孩摊了摊手，被自己逗笑了。  
“说起来，你叫什么名字呀？”春燕看着绿眼睛的男孩。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
几个人又重新自我介绍了一遍。  
“这几个学院的情况大致就是这样了，我可能还是会去格兰芬多。”弗朗西斯给其他三人介绍了一下几个学院的情况，“你们呢，想去哪里？”  
“我不知道呀，如果是普通的中国学生，也许都会想去拉文克劳吧！”春燕思索道，“但是我觉得格兰芬多和斯莱特林都很不错，赫奇帕奇也很可爱！”  
“哈哈哈，我还是头一回听到这种评价呢。你呢，路易？”弗朗西斯稍稍扭头，看着坐在自己身边的这个男孩。  
“拉文克劳或者斯莱特林，也许吧。”路德维希似乎心里早就有了答案，“你呢，亚瑟？”  
“我妈妈是格兰芬多，也许我也会是格兰芬多。”亚瑟是一个混血。

这是一个只有两个人的包厢，坐在里头的人早早地换好了代表身份的学院袍子，银绿相间，斯莱特林的院徽绣在胸口。车窗外的风景飞速掠过，只有车轮轧过轨道的有节奏的声响，车厢里静的可怕。伊万·布拉金斯基木讷地看着窗外，虽然他已经二年级了，但却是第一次乘火车去霍格沃茨。一年级入学时，他是直接被家人送过来的。对面坐着一个赫奇帕奇的男孩，见他一直不发一语，自然也不敢吭声。  
就这样一路沉默着，火车终于到达了霍格沃茨，这时天色渐暗，伊万跟着人流往外头走着。他下车以后，四处张望着，隔壁车厢好像是一群新生，叽叽喳喳的。他看见三个少年围绕着一个女孩，从人群中的间隙，他看见那个女孩笑得眉眼弯弯，突然她的目光落到他身上，伊万故作镇定地移开视线。  
她看起来真的很开心。伊万摇摇头，把脑子里那点羡慕的想法甩出去，往城堡方向走去。新生按照惯例，渡船穿过湖区进入城堡，而伊万他们则走另一条路。  
很快，伊万坐到了霍格沃茨礼堂斯莱特林的长桌上，他同几个认识的人稍稍打过招呼便不再说话。他的哥哥，三年级的托利亚，也只是和他点了点头。渡船到达的新生排着队穿过长桌聚集到台前，伊万看见人群中那个东方姑娘，也许是注意到他在看着自己，女孩冲他笑了笑。伊万朝她挥挥手，但那时姑娘已经走过去了。米勒娃·麦格教授，霍格沃茨的校长宣布分院仪式开始，那顶破旧的帽子咧开一个豁口当做嘴巴唱起了它那没有调的歌曲。伊万很想施一个快进的魔法，他隐隐期待着分院仪式，不知道那个女孩会去哪里。  
“路德维希·凡·贝什米特！”  
伊万看见其中一个男孩走上台，戴上帽子。分院帽嘀咕了几句，什么德国人，神圣家族一类的话，最终把他分到了斯莱特林。顿时，斯莱特林长桌上掌声一片。  
“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！”  
那个留着中长卷发的漂亮男孩走上来，分院帽几乎是一碰上他的脑袋就大喊出格兰芬多，甚至连他的发型都没有压乱。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰！”  
男孩一脸不安，但是故作镇定地上台，分院帽又开始喃喃自语：“你很善良，也很心细，也许赫奇帕奇适合你，但是你的内心深处有种坚韧，冲破一切困难的坚韧与勇气，格兰芬多！”最终，分院帽吼出他的答案。格兰芬多长桌因为连续得到两个新生爆发出欢呼。  
“王春燕！”  
女孩走上台来，眼睛里闪着好奇的光芒，不知道为什么，伊万总是觉得她的目光飘向了自己。分院帽又开始自言自语：“嗯……很久没有东方的学生了，非常聪明，有点勤奋，充满热情，血统纯正……嗯……很难选择，噢，等等，你在想什么，好的，不远万里来到伦敦的中国姑娘，格兰芬多！”  
格兰芬多长桌爆发出的掌声、欢呼、尖叫几乎要把礼堂掀翻，他们一口气得到了三名学生！伊万看着春燕跑向格兰芬多长桌，跑向她的朋友们，一阵失落突然涌上心头。他看了一眼坐在长桌尽头，正在跟其他新生交谈的德国男孩。  
下一个姑娘被分到了拉文克劳，格兰芬多终于能消停一下了。  
伊万感觉自己的胃快要支撑不住的时候，麦格教授终于拍了拍手，长桌上出现有各个学院特色的食物。学院的鬼魂也从各处飘了出来，新生们大惊小怪地叫嚷。伊万拿了一份蔬菜汤，配上烤肉，其他人也开始吃东西。一些说话的声音飘进他的耳朵里，什么那个新生怎么跟格兰芬多的人一起之类的。伊万抬头，正好看见春燕、弗朗西斯和亚瑟站在斯莱特林长桌前，路德维希拿上几块被做成条形棒棒糖的斯莱特林小蛇，过去跟他的朋友们聊天。弗朗西斯把一块格兰芬多的烤饼带给他。  
这时，伊万看见春燕扭过头来，他们的目光无可避免地再一次对视了。他看见女孩带着好奇向自己走过来，手里端着一个盘子。  
“我记得你，我们见过。”她说，“我叫王春燕。”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“这个给你。”她把盘子递给他，笑起来。  
伊万呆呆地接过盘子，然后看着她朝自己挥了挥手，他又像梦呓一样回了一句：“再见。”  
再次回到座位，伊万仍然感觉自己像在做梦，是他的英语不够好吗，为什么他一句话也说不出来。身边人对他的揶揄他也当做没有听到，他看着自己面前放着的盘子，里头躺着一块金红相间的松饼，香气散出来，伊万咽了咽口水，拿手抓着吃掉了。  
等到所有人都吃得差不多的时候，托利亚不知道什么时候绕到了伊万身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“格兰芬多的饼好吃吗？”  
伊万有些诧异地看了他一眼，回答道：“我还以为你不会在意什么学院不学院的。”  
“我确实不在意，你也不要在意。”  
“我不在意，饼还挺好吃的。”

经历过分院仪式，春燕被领上了格兰芬多塔楼。胖夫人端庄地站在画框中央，她注视着新来的孩子们，等到级长说出口令后，给他们打开格兰芬多公共休息室的门。她的新生活就要在这里开始啦！春燕打量着格兰芬多公共休息室，里头充满了学院红金相间的颜色，壁炉里的火也在熊熊燃烧着，让人感到格外温暖。春燕暗自下定决心，要好好学习，当一个出色的格兰芬多巫师。  
可惜事与愿违，她第一天上课就找不到教室。霍格沃茨错综复杂的楼梯让人找不到方向，尤其是这些楼梯还在任性地自由移动。春燕随便跳上一架楼梯，它却带着春燕移动起来，在空中随意转向，春燕不得不抓紧扶手。好不容易，楼梯停下来，春燕一刻也不敢停留，她往上小跑着，随便找了个楼层离开可怕的梯子。  
“嘿，那边不能去！”  
春燕被一个声音叫住了。她停下来，转身，看见那天在斯莱特林长桌见到的男孩。  
“伊万·布……布，抱歉……”  
“布拉金斯基，叫我伊万就好了。”他说道。  
“好的，伊万。”  
“你迷路了吗？”他看着她慌慌张张的样子，“那边是费尔奇的办公室，最好不要去惹他。你要去哪上课？”  
“三楼，魔咒课。”她看着伊万，发现他的眼睛在阳光下竟然是漂亮的紫色。  
“那你得先从这个楼梯下去，然后等那一个梯子移到面前，再上去，一直往前走就是魔咒课课室了。”他告诉春燕，“在楼梯上不要害怕，它不会把你摔下去的。习惯了就好。”  
“好的，谢谢你，伊万！再见啦！”春燕捧着自己的课本和羊皮纸，按照伊万说的，小跑着走下了梯子，然后再往三楼方向走去。等她到了对面的楼层，还向伊万挥挥手。  
已经到了上课时间，课室里人却稀稀拉拉的，看来很多人没有找到教室。春燕匆匆忙忙道了声对不起，找到亚瑟和弗朗西斯，他们给她留了个位置。讲台上的教授是一个脾气好的精灵，他等到差不多所有人到齐了才开始上课，最先介绍的，就是霍格沃茨神奇的楼梯和教室布局。  
“好了，如果你们真的有什么急事，可以握着魔杖敲一敲扶梯边缘，但记住，拿魔杖的手势，看我演示，像这样。”  
教授纠正了几个人的姿势，开始教最简单的漂浮咒。他给每个人发了一根羽毛。春燕是三个人里最先学会的，她白桦木的魔杖像是知晓她的全部思想，羽毛顺着杖尖漂浮、升高。弗朗西斯的羽毛也颤颤悠悠地升起来，优雅得像是在跳舞。亚瑟也许是用力过猛了，他的羽毛冲上了天花板，最后缓缓飘落，不知道为什么，羽毛下落的速度变得极慢，好像在对抗地心引力一样。即使这样，他们还是让羽毛有了些变化，教授给他们每人加了十分。  
一个上午的魔咒课结束，三个人立刻去找在斯莱特林的路德维希吃饭了，他们可没有忘记这个朋友。尤其是弗朗西斯，春燕感觉一提到路德，弗朗整个人都变得更加活泼了。路德维希告诉他们，魔法史真的无聊透顶，他没有睡着已经尽了最大努力。饭后，弗朗支开了他们，单独带着路德维希不知道去了哪里，亚瑟提前回去了，春燕在学校里漫无目的地闲逛，她下午没有课。  
她沿着霍格沃茨外围的走廊，绕到了魁地奇球场附近。她看见一群人正在努力抱着什么东西不让它飞出来一样，春燕继续往前走着，她能听见那个东西咔哒咔哒的声响。突然，人群被什么东西冲散了，一个棕色的球飞出来，它带着巨大的力量飞上半空，旋转着，好像在说自己终于自由了。球开始向下俯冲，它的任务就是进攻，它锁定了一个最弱小的目标。  
春燕傻了，她眼睁睁看着球冲向自己，却不知道该如何躲过。面前的男孩见到此景，立刻提着球棍，冲过来，挥棍，用他最大的力气打到球上，它向外飞出去，落到草地上。立刻有人跑过去，扑向发疯的球。  
“谢…谢谢你。”她抬起头，看见伊万，“伊万？”  
“那是游走球，它会攻击人，很难被制服。”他走上前看着春燕。  
“唔……我没事，谢谢，又帮了我一次。”她有些不好意思地低下头。  
“嗯。”他只是生硬地点了点头，确认她没事以后，连再见也没有说就走向斯莱特林的魁地奇队。  
春燕感觉到他似乎有些不快，他看到一群斯莱特林的人围着他，拍着他的肩膀，但是没有人向她看来。春燕只好转身快步走开，她几乎要小跑起来。当跑到格兰芬多塔楼胖夫人面前，她停下来喘着气。  
“姑娘，你怎么了？”画中的胖夫人关切地看着春燕，如果她可以，她几乎想从画框中跳出来看看这个姑娘。  
“没什么，胖夫人，谢谢你。”  
“不，亲爱的，你得告诉我发生什么了。”她抱起双臂。  
“……夫人，如果有一个人，他对你又冷淡又不耐烦，但是却非常大方地帮助了你，甚至救了你，你会觉得这个人怎么样呢？”春燕看着胖夫人蓝蓝的眼睛。  
“我会觉得他是个好人，只是不善于表达自己的好意而已。”胖夫人和蔼地笑了起来，“好啦，不要太担心，他会是个不错的小伙子。”她冲春燕眨眨眼睛，连口令都没有让她说便闪身旋开了格兰芬多公共休息室的门。

自从伊万击飞那个游走球以后，周围的一切之余他来说变得有些不真实。他像被摄神取念过一样走到斯莱特林的人群中，把球棍塞到托利亚手上。队员的赞美，惊叹，他只是随便应付。  
“我为什么那么冷淡，我为什么那么没有礼貌？”他在心里痛骂自己。即使如此，事情已经过去，春燕的身影早就消失在了石柱后面，她这个时候也许回到了格兰芬多塔楼也说不定。  
“你刚刚跟那个姑娘说了什么，这么魂不守舍的。”托利亚伸手揉了揉弟弟脑袋，伊万一巴掌把他的手拍下来。  
“没什么，只是要她小心一点而已。”他也扭头回去了，毕竟他只是来给托利亚送个球棍而已。伊万沿着刚刚春燕走过去的方向，漫无目的地走着，他踹开一颗石子。迎面路德维希和弗朗西斯并排走了过来，斯莱特林的男孩向自己点点头。  
“那个人是谁啊？”伊万听见弗朗西斯小声问路德。  
“斯莱特林二年级生。”

阴差阳错的，伊万成为了斯莱特林魁地奇球队的击球手，他开始参加他们的训练。周五下午，在魁地奇球场。托利亚因为这件事情，高兴地把自己平时都舍不得用，只有上场才会用的光轮3500借给了伊万。  
周五，训练结束以后，伊万看见斯莱特林和格兰芬多的新生走上球场，他们整齐地站成两排，地上摆着两排学校里早已过时、破破烂烂的扫把。伊万远远地找了一个看台位置，坐上去。  
学生们正努力地让扫把飞到自己手里，“上来”的声音此起彼伏，伊万忍不住笑起来，他想到了一年前的自己，轻轻说了一声“上来”，扫把便听话地落到手里。斯莱特林这边，能做到伊万这样的只有路德维希，而格兰芬多的幸运儿是弗朗西斯。他们跨上扫帚，轻巧而平稳地升到空中。  
伊万没什么心思欣赏路德和弗朗，他的目光转向春燕，显然她努力了半天，扫帚还是安安稳稳地躺在地上。突然他看见春燕手下的扫帚像是不耐烦了一样突然暴起，杆子直接挥到了春燕脸上。可怜的姑娘往后踉跄了几步，捂着脸蹲下了。伊万没想太多，他立刻起身，抓着手里托利亚的扫帚，跑过去。  
“你没事吧？”他到那时，春燕已经勉勉强强站起来，眼角红彤彤的，但她忍着没有让眼泪落下来。  
“没事，哈哈哈，你怎么在这里？”春燕揉着自己的额头，显得有些窘迫。  
“我刚刚在训练，魁地奇球队。”伊万简短地解释了一下。  
两个人顿时无话，英国山间的风吹过来，伊万余光瞟到地上草尖随着风颤动，球场像掀起了一阵绿色波浪一样。这个时候，飞行课老师走过来，她瞪着伊万和春燕，用眼神质问着他们在做什么。  
“霍琦夫人，她刚刚被那把扫帚打了脑袋，我可以让她用这把扫帚试试吗？”伊万突然面向老师，像个小绅士一样彬彬有礼。  
“噢？光轮3500？这个型号我还没来得及换，试试吧，我看看飞起来是什么效果。骑上扫帚以后蹬地，然后平稳地上升，明白了吗？”  
伊万微笑着把手里的扫帚递过去，他稍稍松开手。  
“上来！”春燕命令道，扫帚立刻贴到春燕手中，她还能感受到伊万捏过它的温度。她欣喜万分，跨上扫帚，像霍琦夫人说的那样脚尖轻轻一蹬，光轮3500立刻带着春燕升上半空。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！救命啊！！！！！！！！”  
空中传来尖叫，伊万回头一看，那个叫亚瑟的男孩紧紧抱着扫把在空中转圈圈，扫把好像要把他甩下去一样。空气中已经传来扫把飞速旋转破空的声音，男孩的脸色显然不太好。  
“放松！把身子直起来！”霍琦夫人大喊着，她跑到那附近。亚瑟的姿势明显给了扫帚错误的指示，所以只能一直转圈圈。  
好在亚瑟听见了老师的声音，他勉勉强强地支起身子，老师举起她的魔杖，低声念咒，亚瑟的扫帚顿时稳住身形，但下一秒它俯冲下来，亚瑟整个人摔倒在地，痛苦地呻吟着。老师急急忙忙让所有学生降落，带亚瑟去了校医院。  
春燕从天上下来也费了一波周折，好在伊万指挥着她，最后人和扫帚稳稳落在了地上。路德维希和弗朗西斯一块儿从天上下来，弗朗西斯飞得又快又好，没准是一个出色的找球手。几个朋友聚在一起，伊万顿时觉得自己有那么些格格不入，他知道春燕他们现在一定非常担心亚瑟，便一个人悄悄离开了。  
伊万走在路上，又开始不住地埋怨自己，为什么不大胆一点，为什么不用那把破扫将亚瑟带下来。可惜事情已经发生，无法补救了。好在托利亚的光轮3500还在她手里，这说明两个人还有机会再见面。想到这里，伊万的步子好像也轻松了许多，至于托利亚接下来的质问，随他去吧！

三个人从天上下来以后，立刻小跑着跟在霍琦夫人身后，陪着亚瑟进了校医室。因为亚瑟是侧身着地的，所以他的左半边身子受到了极大的冲击力，胳膊和膝盖擦破了一大块皮，手腕也扭伤了。庞弗雷夫人给亚瑟上药的时候，他们听见亚瑟疼得哇哇大叫，没过多久，他被推了出来，庞弗雷夫人用魔法将他移动到病床上。  
“安安静静地躺着，一动也不要动，不然一会儿会更痛。”她严厉地吩咐道。  
“看上去好痛啊……”春燕不由捏紧了手里的扫帚。  
“你这把扫帚怎么跟我们用的不一样？”亚瑟发现，他想起身，但碍于庞弗雷夫人的警告，还是老老实实地躺着。  
“啊……这个，”春燕感觉自己面颊隐隐发烫，“这个是伊万借给我的。”  
“这是光轮3500！”弗朗西斯说，他是巫师家族出生的孩子，自然非常了解，“伊万？是斯莱特林那个布拉金斯基家的人吗？”  
“嗯，就是他。”春燕点点头。  
“布拉金斯基家？”亚瑟开口，“是什么出名的巫师家族吗？”  
“是的，来自北方，俄罗斯的家族。俄罗斯本土有巫师学校，但是不知道为什么，布拉金斯基家族的男生从小就会被送到国外接受教育。早些年他们会去德姆斯特朗，自从那件事情以后就转到了霍格沃茨。”弗朗西斯解释道，“路易，他人怎么样？”  
“唔……他挺不错的，对新生很照顾。”路德简短地评价了一下。春燕点点头，她也感觉到了。  
“那你们呢，你们都是什么家族的？”亚瑟问道。  
“我是中国王氏谱系下的人，听说我们家存在几千年了，但我们一直跟普通人生活在一起。好像也没什么特别的……”  
“我们贝什米特被称为神圣家族，在德意志和奥地利一带影响力还是很大的。”路德说这话的时候有些不好意思地低下头，“但是我从小生长的环境很苛刻，父母对我要求很严格，他们总是说贝什米特一定是最优秀的。”  
“别太大压力，路易。”弗朗西斯笑着拍了拍路德的肩膀，“波诺弗瓦只是法国海洋派巫师的一个家族，没什么特别的，但我觉得有些守旧了。你呢，亚瑟，你们家是做什么的？”  
“听起来巫师家族都好古老，好厉害啊……我家，妈妈是混血女巫，她嫁给了我爸爸。我爸爸是做融资的，现在伦敦那些叫得出来名字的牌子、购物中心，都有他的股份。”其他人纷纷惊叹，亚瑟露出了微笑，“不过这跟我没什么关系，钱都是他的，我过得也没什么不同，除了小时候有一次车子把我撞飞了，但是我毫发无损而已。”  
“哈哈哈哈，巫师不会被车撞死的。”弗朗笑着说。  
“啊，我差点忘了，扫帚还没有还给伊万。”春燕拍拍脑袋，终于想起来手里的扫帚已经不是学校的破扫帚了，“你们等我一下，我去找他。”说完她转身走出医务室。  
斯莱特林公共休息室在地下室，不知道为什么，春燕走到这里的时候总觉得背后一阵阴冷。她感觉到周围一阵阵不友好的目光传来，真不敢想象，路德在这里是怎么生活的。她没有斯莱特林的口令，只好在外头随便找一个斯莱特林的人，把伊万叫出来。春燕环顾了一下四周，她却有些不敢上前开口了。  
“这是哪里来的格兰芬多？”一个斯莱特林男生抱着胳膊朝她走过来。  
“你好……我想找一下……”  
春燕话还没有说完就被打断了，对方在她面前停下，挤出一个冷笑，说：“格兰芬多没有资格跟我说话，知道吗？”  
“你……”春燕把扫帚横在自己胸前，伸手摸向衣袋里的魔杖。  
男生反应很快，他抽出了自己的魔杖，竖在身前，但是春燕看到，他拿魔杖的姿势跟魔咒课教授说的不一样，这样很容易被魔咒击中。周围人的目光也转向他们，所有斯莱特林学生都抽出了魔杖。  
“嗯，这里怎么了？”这时候传来一个声音，“怎么一回来就剑拔弩张的？”  
“学长，这里有一个格兰芬多！”一个二年级女孩开口。  
春燕看见了伊万的哥哥。  
“噢，是你呀，过来找伊万的吗？”托利亚冲她笑了笑，转向其他人，“你，把魔杖放下，你的姿势都不对，不要再丢人了，欺负一个小姑娘有意思吗？”  
“你这个俄罗斯的乡巴佬……”那人小说嗫嚅着。  
“除你武器！”托利亚抽出魔杖，那人手里的魔杖顿时飞出去老远，“没有本事不要说话，你的城里人父亲没有告诉你吗？还有，我在乌克兰长大。”  
托利亚转向春燕：“你在这里等我一下，我去叫伊万。”  
“好，谢谢……”她现在还心有余悸。那个男生捡起了自己的魔杖，垂头丧气地回到了斯莱特林公共休息室。  
没过多久，伊万走出来，他脸上还带着惊讶的神色，春燕的目光与他相遇。  
“我来把这个还给你。”等到他走到面前，春燕把光轮3500递给他，“谢谢你，今天又帮我大忙了，这已经是第三次啦！”  
“噢，好的。”他接过扫帚，愣愣地回答道，“没什么，是我应该做的。”  
“你想去看看亚瑟吗？”她突然脱口而出，自己都不知道为什么会说这句话。  
“好啊。”他点点头。  
周围的斯莱特林开始小声嘀咕，说伊万怎么会跟一个格兰芬多在一起。春燕有些恼火了，她加快了脚步，后面的伊万跟着她，不发一语。走到了一楼，伊万走上前，扯了一下春燕的袖子。  
“别生气，不要理会他们。”他说。  
“我就是觉得自己什么也没有做错，为什么会有这些偏见？”她转过身，贴在墙壁上，冰冷的触感让她的愤怒熄灭了一些。  
“不要管他们了，我们没有偏见就好。”伊万抿了抿嘴唇，他看着春燕的眼睛。  
“嗯，路德也很好，你也很好。”她笑起来。  
他们再回到校医室也没有过多久，亚瑟已经能坐起来了，他说感觉自己的皮肤在飞速愈合，不久就可以像正常人一样了。他们看到伊万也很吃惊，但大家很快接受了这个来自斯莱特林的新朋友。伊万跟亚瑟讲了一些飞行的技巧，告诉他他拿的那把扫把正巧会稍稍往左偏，这个时候需要左手往右使点劲，扫把就能平稳飞行。等到亚瑟可以走路了，一行人一起去吃了午饭。

一天早晨，路德维希正坐在斯莱特林长桌前吃早餐，他拿着一片吐司，嘴里嚼着半片吐司，几乎是机械地把食物咽下去。他太困了，他一点也不想去上课。这时一只猫头鹰叼着一份小包裹朝他飞过来，猫头鹰把包裹丢到路德维希面前。早上的这个意外让路德维希顿时精神了许多，他把手里的面包胡乱塞进嘴里，打开包裹。  
是莫妮卡寄过来的东西，一本相当简朴的本子，扉页上留着莫妮卡的字迹：这是上次我偷偷溜去逛麻瓜超市买回来的！还好没有被爸妈发现，这个本子看上去没什么特别，造型也很朴素，还透露着麻瓜生产流水工业的感觉，我觉得非常适合你了！右下角还署了自己的名字，莫妮卡。  
路德维希再认真打量了一下这个本子，的确，非常简单，没有任何美感，流水线生产、工业化。难道自己在莫妮卡眼里是这样的？他在心里苦笑了一下，还是收好这个本子。莫妮卡是贝什米特家最小的女儿，现在也只有9岁，但是她是个不折不扣的麻学家，对麻瓜的世界非常好奇。  
他看见伊万和托利亚走过来，朝他们点点头，就算打过了招呼。即使是布拉金斯基家的兄弟在早上也显得没精打采的，他们坐下不久以后也收到了东西，早晨会有猫头鹰派件，如果不来吃早饭，很可能不知道自己会错过什么邮件，除非没有人给你寄东西。伊万和托利亚都收到了一对手套，看来也是家里人寄过来的。  
当天晚上，路德维希趴在床上，他拎着羽毛笔，看着摆在面前的本子。或许可以把它当成日记本来用，于是他沾了沾墨水，第一滴墨水在纸张上晕开了：  
亲爱的日记：  
谢谢莫妮卡把你送给了我。  
我已经来霍格沃茨一个月了，英国没有想象中那么难以忍受，目前来看，天气、食物、一切都很不错。  
我认识了几个好朋友，他们都是很好的人。王春燕，她是中国人，我们第一次见面是在国王十字车站。她跟我一样莫名其妙收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书，然后被分到了格兰芬多。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，法国人，他的脾气很好，人也比看起来要热心，我特别喜欢他身上的味道，弗朗也是格兰芬多。还有亚瑟·柯克兰，他是混血，妈妈是女巫，亚瑟偶尔会在一些小事上钻牛角尖，但我觉得他也很好。  
为什么我的好朋友都在格兰芬多？难道分院帽把我搞错了？  
不，我在斯莱特林也有几个朋友，高我一年级的伊万·布拉金斯基，还有他的哥哥托利亚。以及跟我同级的菲利克斯和托里斯。  
一开始，很多人告诉我斯莱特林和格兰芬多是敌对的学院，就应该处处针对，我想不明白为什么，因为大家彼此没有侵犯，为什么就要因为一些可笑的传统变成敌人呢？总之我很喜欢弗朗他们，我会跟他们一直做朋友。而且，不止我一个斯莱特林跟格兰芬多的人是朋友，我觉得伊万与春燕就是很好的朋友，他也常常帮助春燕。  
其他斯莱特林的同学，我感觉他们有些过于高傲了。也许他们来自什么出身显赫的魔法家族，但是如果没有人告诉他们谦卑也是美德，那么任何名誉与头衔在他们身上也显不出什么光辉，反而像是在丢脸。除了布拉金斯基家的人，他们的成绩和能力都非常突出，很多人似乎都忌惮他们，贝什米特也应该这样，用实力说话才行。  
霍格沃茨的课程比想象中的轻松，除了魔法史，魔法史简直太无聊了，而且每次上课都在早上，我次次都会睡着。我最喜欢的还是黑魔法防御术和飞行课，以后我也想加入斯莱特林的魁地奇球队，就像伊万和托利亚那样。我对魔药学没有什么兴趣，但是也得好好学，草药学更是这样。  
时间不早了，我也该去休息了。明天再见。  
路德维希署上日期，合上日记本。一滴墨水滴到了被子上，他低低咒骂了一声，把羽毛笔放好，抽出魔杖，尝试能不能做什么。课本上的咒语似乎没有什么作用，倒是路德维希随口吼了一句德语，床上墨水的印记消失了。他愣了愣，打开本子的背面，把刚刚的咒语记录下来。

在霍格沃茨的日子一天天过去，天气越来越冷，转眼就到了万圣节。在学校里日子是过得很快的，今年的万圣节与其他时候相比有了些不一样。霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术老师给学生们准备了小惊喜，他创造出了一种魔法产物，以各种鬼怪的形象在校园里随机出现，对付它们的办法就是“除你武器”，它就会变回原来的样子，可能是一块巧克力，或者是一颗糖果。  
伊万离开斯莱特林公共休息室的时候就被一只“鬼”缠上了，他毫不客气地给了它一个缴械咒，白色的鬼魂变成了一小块薄荷糖。伊万耸了耸肩，把糖果捡起来。一路上，等他走到斯莱特林长桌的时候，口袋都已经快装不下了。托利亚好心给了弟弟一个袋子，准备跟他比试一下谁今天能拿到最多的糖果。  
霍格沃茨四处都换成了万圣节的装扮，无处不在的南瓜、蜡烛、蜘蛛网，还有飘荡在校园里的“鬼”。伊万去上课的路上看见春燕他们，春燕正拿着魔杖朝角落一个蹦跳的小鬼比划。  
“除你武器！”她叫到。那个长着黑色角的幽灵顿时变成了一个巧克力球。春燕小跑过去捡起来。“哎呀，是黑巧克力。你们谁要吗？”  
“你们好呀。”伊万犹豫了一下，还是上前打了个招呼。  
“嗨，伊万！你要这个巧克力吗？”春燕递过来。  
“不了，”他摆摆手，取出自己满满当当的袋子，“我在跟托利亚比，今天谁能收集得多，我得自食其力。”  
“哈哈哈，加油！”春燕笑起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“燕，我们要不要也来比试一下？”路德维希走过来。  
“好啊，我也加入！”弗朗西斯抽出了他的魔杖，“亚瑟也一起吧！”  
“我没意见。”  
就这样，这一场竞争在六个人里展开了。不知道他们的黑魔法防御术教授究竟准备了多少糖果，鬼怪源源不断地出现，一点没有减少的意思，就连午饭的时候也能听见此起彼伏的“除你武器”。一天下来，伊万的袋子几乎要装满了，他的对手托利亚也是。  
霍格沃茨向来珍视万圣夜，每年都会举办盛大的宴会。今年大厅也早早被布置得古灵精怪，如果说恐怖与温馨这两个词能够并存，也只能是在万圣夜了。校长麦格教授看起来很喜欢黑魔法防御术老师对万圣节做出的贡献，她甚至决定撤掉长桌，让学生们在大厅自由发挥。食物放在了大厅四周，它们显然不是今天的主角。  
很快，这里变得乱糟糟的，此起彼伏的缴械咒语和到处乱飞的魔杖让宴会陷入了不小的混乱。不过大家玩得非常尽兴，这让飞来咒和无声咒语有了更多练习的机会，学生们也得学会在复杂的情况中找准目标。伊万和托利亚显然做得非常成功，他们的竞赛还在继续，两个人换了更大的袋子。  
就在伊万准备对付不远处一个幽灵的时候，春燕冲到他前头，成功地把他的万圣节糖果抢走了。  
“哈哈，你都有那么多糖果了，这个就让给我吧！”她冲他挥挥手。  
“那这一个我可不让给你了，除你武器！”他对准了春燕身后的一个鬼魂，但那只鬼怪有人抢先一步，这个放出去的咒语落到春燕手上，她的魔杖飞了出去。  
“伊万！”她生气地瞪了一眼伊万，然后飞快地跑去捡自己的魔杖。等她回来时，伊万仍然站在原地，知道她要来找他一样。  
“抱歉……”他话还没说完，春燕的咒语就扔了过来。他往后一闪，好歹保住了自己的魔杖，但是咒语打中了他身后的一个斯莱特林学生。那人愤怒地回头，用飞来咒唤来了自己的魔杖，把目光盯在春燕身上。  
“格兰芬多？”那人咬牙咆哮着。  
“除你武器！”伊万眼疾手快，再次击飞了那个高年级学生的魔杖，他拉着春燕跑起来，“快走，我们打不过他。”  
两个人跑出了大厅，气喘吁吁的，好在那个斯莱特林没有追出来。外头还是散落着一些幽灵，但远没有大厅里的多。  
“咱们出去逛逛吧，我可不敢回去了。”春燕心有余悸。  
“那走吧。”  
两个人走着走着就到了学校最西边，曾经这里有一个石头砌成的小屋，后来听说在事故中被毁了，那是个疯狂的年代。两个人在禁林边上停下。  
“其实我一直很想进去看看，听说里面有独角兽。”春燕开口。  
“很危险，里面除了独角兽还有其他怪物，你会违反校规，而且还有可能丧命。”伊万劝阻道，但他心里也有些动摇，他可从来不是一个听话的孩子。  
“你其实也想去吧？”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“走！”  
两个人踏进林子，这里黑乎乎的，伊万和春燕抽出魔杖当做手电筒。两个人不由自主地靠近，伊万索性直接牵起她的手。前面的树丛发出了些声响，两人都吓了一跳，最后发现只是风。他们壮着胆子继续往前走，这里只是林子边缘，但一路无事让两个孩子放松了警惕。他们天真的觉得，禁林也不过如此。  
但是越往深处走，气温变得越低，魔杖的光好像也缩小了。两个人手心全是冷汗，但依然紧紧握在一起。前面突然窜出来一只有书包那么大的蜘蛛。它迈开细长的腿，嚣张地在二人面前横行。  
伊万魔杖对准了它。  
“等等！”春燕拦住他，她当心会有什么别的生物被惊扰。但是晚了。  
“火焰熊熊！”伊万魔杖的顶端喷射出一段橘黄色的火焰，蜘蛛立刻被火舌包裹，吱吱叫着死去，炙烤蛋白质的香气在禁林深处闻起来是那么诡异且刺鼻。顿时，林子后面传来沙沙的声响，那样大小的蜘蛛将二人围住。他们别无他法，只好用火来阻挡蜘蛛靠近。一只有轿车大小的巨型蜘蛛出现在他们的视线中，他们能看见它浑浊瞳孔中液体在流动，每条腿上的毛像锯齿一样锋利。  
“火焰熊熊！”春燕大喊着，放火烧着身边的小蜘蛛，比起那个大家伙，这些简直只能说是小可爱了。  
“神锋无影！”伊万吼出这个咒语，可惜他只是让巨型蜘蛛身子摇晃了一下而已。  
二人身后突然传出马蹄声，是一群马人，其中两个马人将伊万和春燕拎起来，放在自己背上，快速冲出了巨型蜘蛛的领地。马人将他们送出禁林，英俊的首领站出来，严厉地批评了伊万和春燕，抱怨每年总是有些不知天高地厚的学生闯入林子。马人和人类的关系在大战以后缓和了不少，甚至有马人在霍格沃茨里任职，他们成了禁林的最后一道防线。  
在逃命时，春燕和伊万的糖果袋子全落在禁林了，这个万圣节，伊万一颗糖也没吃到。  
“刚刚那个咒语你是从哪里学来的？”  
“……那是我从被你打中魔杖的斯莱特林学来的，他是马尔福家的人，家族曾经为神秘人效力。”伊万显得垂头丧气的。  
“难怪你拉着我跑了，喏，这个给你。”春燕从口袋里摸出一块巧克力，是她仅剩的战利品了。  
“谢谢。”伊万打开包装纸，掰了一半，剩下一半留给春燕，“真是个特别的万圣节啊。”

第二天，还在上课的春燕被直接带到了校长办公室，在那里等着她的还有昨天跟她一起闯入禁林的同犯——伊万。在校长严厉的目光中，两个人低下头，格兰芬多和斯莱特林各被扣去50分，两个人还被罚整理一个月的图书馆。承认错误以后，两个人垂头丧气地走出了校长办公室。  
“对不起，是我连累你了。”春燕觉得特别难受，尤其是去禁林是她一时兴起，现在连着伊万也要受罚。  
“我们完完整整地回来就已经不错了。”伊万笑了笑，“那今天下午下课图书馆见了。”  
下午，春燕如约来到图书馆，原本的管理员告诉他们，他们得在每天闭馆以后将所有借出归还的书放回到架子上，还得打扫卫生，维持桌椅摆放整齐，一切都妥当以后才可以回去睡觉。  
这样的日子持续了一个多星期，每晚春燕不仅得写完大堆作业，还得去图书馆完成她的工作，每天她回到宿舍都累得走不动路，倒在床上直接就可以睡着。伊万也不轻松，他在魁地奇训练结束以后更是疲惫不堪。两个人在图书馆的时候，开始还能谈上几句，到后来，连说话的力气也没有了。  
一天，春燕抱着一撂古老的魔法书，她查看着字母位置找到了书本来在的书架。可是这个书架太高了，她必须得踮着脚才能勉强碰到那排书架的最下层。春燕手里拿着一本大部头，想试试能不能放上去，另一只手还包了几本大部头在怀里。结果她一下子没有拿稳，快要放上去的书本掉下来，书重重地砸在她的脑袋上，书角磕到了她的眼角。  
“呜……”她捂着自己的眼睛，疼得鼻子发酸。春燕心里一惊，她感觉自己那只眼睛的视线也变得模糊了，她用手挡住另外一只眼睛，受伤的眼睛的确看东西模糊了许多。春燕害怕极了，她几乎要哭出来了。  
“燕，你怎么了？”那边传来伊万的声音，显然他也听见了动静。  
“嗯！”春燕含糊地回应了一声，从地上爬起来，抽出魔杖，想念一个漂浮咒将书本放上去，可惜她疼得声音发抖，根本念不出来。春燕等了一会儿，她感觉疼痛好像缓解了一些，也许是自己习惯了神经灼烧的痛感，视力好像也恢复了一点。没有办法，春燕只好去搬椅子，用麻瓜的方式把书本放回去。她捂着眼睛走出来，正巧撞上去拿书的伊万。  
“还说没事，我看看？”伊万走过去。  
“没事……就是不小心撞到了。”春燕嗫嚅着，她丝毫没有意识到自己另一只眼睛因为疼痛，溢满了泪水，红彤彤的。  
伊万没有说话，他走上前拦住她，抓着她的手腕，轻轻将她的手拿开。她的额头上有块淤青，眼角磕破了，在往外渗血，要是书本再偏那么一点点，春燕的眼睛可能就保不住了。  
“唔……”她看着他，眼泪突然就忍不住掉了下来，眼角沾上泪水疼得春燕叫起来，“嘶……好痛！”  
“你先等等。”他从口袋里掏出手帕，替春燕小心翼翼地擦掉眼角的泪水，为了避开伤口，伊万的动作已经尽可能轻了，但是春燕还是疼得倒吸冷气。  
“我真是太没用了……”春燕感到非常沮丧。  
“我带你去校医院，现在就去。”伊万抓着她的手腕，不由分说地往校医院走去。  
一路上，两个人没有说一句话，伊万的步子很快，有时候春燕几乎要小跑着才能跟上，他的力气很大，春燕感觉自己的手腕也生疼。她只好自己先站住，停下来。  
“怎么了？”伊万开口，语气显得有些不耐烦。  
“你……”春燕一副快要哭出来的样子，“你抓疼我了！”她还是说了出来。  
伊万突然松开了她的胳膊。春燕抽回手，揉了揉自己的手腕，灯光下，一圈印子红红的。  
“对不起……”伊万不好意思地低下头。  
“还有，你走得太快了。”春燕声音越来越小，“我是不是很麻烦？”  
他摇摇头，开口：“没有，是我不好，如果我不让你去搬那些大书……”  
“不要说那些如果啦，我们快走吧。”春燕看着头渐渐低下去的伊万，走过去牵起他的袖子。男孩抬起头看了看她，任由着她拉着，两个人就这么往校医院走去。  
庞弗雷夫人一边抱怨着现在的孩子怎么那么不让人省心，一边给春燕清理伤口。她甚至知道春燕和伊万夜闯禁林的事情。庞弗雷夫人往春燕伤处涂了些味道清新的膏药，伤口很快就愈合了，但是春燕总是觉得视力变差了。庞弗雷夫人端来一杯蓝绿色的透明药水，叫她喝下去。  
“这是为了让你眼睛周围的组织生长得更快，你这几天可能会比较嗜睡。不会有什么大碍，也不会留疤，你们可以回去了。”  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”伊万看着春燕的眼睛，已经看不见伤口的痕迹了。  
“不疼了，有些痒而已，我们快点回去干活吧！”

校医院离图书馆有些距离，伊万发现，春燕走着走着就会慢慢停下来，要么是打一个哈欠，要么是踉跄一下再接着走。他有些不放心，只好放慢速度跟在春燕身后。眼看都要到图书馆了，春燕竟然向后倒去，好在伊万及时的接住她。女孩将自己全身的重量都靠在了伊万身上，让伊万顿时手足无措。  
“醒醒，我们到了。”他晃了晃春燕的肩膀，女孩还是闭着眼睛，发出些无意识的哼哼。  
伊万只好扶着她，让她在桌子前坐下来，趴在桌上。然后他解下自己的斯莱特林长袍盖在春燕身上。看着春燕熟睡的面庞，他不禁摇了摇头，走到书架前把散落的书捡起来，按照书上的编号一个一个放回书架。他还不会分类魔法，只能用漂浮咒作为辅助。没过多久，伊万揉了揉因为挥舞魔杖发酸的胳膊，还好剩的工作不多。  
等到工作终于完成，春燕仍然在熟睡。伊万只好独自前往格兰芬多塔楼找帮手，没了长袍，他在走廊里瑟瑟发抖，于是他加快脚步试图让身子变暖和。空荡荡的走廊里回响着他一个人的脚步声，其他学生都待在宿舍或者自己学院的公共休息室享受温暖的炉火。终于到了格兰芬多公共休息室的门口，伊万拜托胖夫人通过画像找到了索瓦丝。法国姑娘睡眼惺忪地从宿舍出来，但是一想要躲过夜巡老师，让格兰芬多骨子里的冒险精神愈加旺盛了。  
“走吧，她还在图书馆，因为吃了药非常嗜睡。”伊万用魔杖闪烁的光照明，旁边的画像纷纷捂着眼睛抱怨。  
“嘘——”索瓦丝冲一旁的老公爵竖起手指，“求您了。”她好声好气地冲他露出恳切的微笑，也许是被索瓦丝迷住了，年迈的公爵真的不再抱怨，反而冲着旁边的侍从耳语，说你看这个小姑娘可真漂亮。  
“你们是怎么想出来要去禁林那种地方？”索瓦丝小声质问伊万，“春燕只有一年级，你也不懂事吗？”  
“我可劝不住一个格兰芬多，再说了，你没有想进去过吗？”伊万加快了脚步。  
“好吧，我确实想，但是我更想把禁林当做一个浪漫的传说故事，而不是什么眼睛被砸破的惩罚。”索瓦丝紧了紧自己的长袍，跟上伊万的脚步。  
第二天是一个周末，伊万没有在早餐时间看见春燕的身影，他拿纸装了几块面包，叫弗朗西斯带给春燕。没有等他再去找春燕，两个人又在格兰芬多院长办公室见面了。隆巴顿教授严厉地看着两人。  
“惩罚的时候擅离职守，中途叫不同学院同学违反校规夜游。”他板着脸开口。  
“教授，是我的错，请你不要惩罚她。”伊万抢先道。  
“你倒是很有情义。”教授突然笑起来，“我本来应该再罚你们一个星期的，庞弗雷夫人都跟我说了。你能坚持带她去校医院，并且冒着违反校规的危险做了正确的事情，我觉得应该减轻你们的工作，三天以后，就不用去图书馆帮忙了。”  
两个人相视一笑，欢呼起来，随后立刻顾忌到这里还是院长办公室，两人颇为尴尬地低下头。  
“好了，你们可以享受自己的周末了，另外，王小姐，早日康复。”隆巴顿教授冲二人点点头。这个温和又严厉的草药学教授向来知道，拥有勇气是多么困难，而在困难面前保持一份理智，更加难能可贵。  
这天晚上，路德维希、弗朗西斯、亚瑟还有索瓦丝不约而同地出现在图书馆门口。春燕激动又开心又感动，她挨个与四个人拥抱，感谢他们来帮忙，只是她回头看伊万的时候，却突然犹豫了。但没过一秒，春燕又像只欢快的小鸟一样地跑进图书馆，放下背包开始干活。伊万跟在所有人后头，他突然感觉到一丝失落，看着春燕忙活的身影，只好自己也拿起别人归还的书本，查看书脊上的编号。  
索瓦丝将扶手椅变成了一把小推车，叫亚瑟把书本放进去，英国小男孩不知道为什么满脸通红。弗朗西斯也求着姐姐给自己变了一辆，开心地推着小车找路德维希。伊万低下头笑了笑，也许他也应该去照看一下春燕。  
六个人的效率总是比两个人高很多，格兰芬多和斯莱特林在楼梯分别，一边向上、一边向下。伊万与路德维希并肩走向位于地窖的斯莱特林公共休息室。  
“路德，那是什么感觉？”伊万突然开口。  
“什么什么感觉？”  
“与她拥抱。”  
“你是说春燕？”  
“嗯。”  
“就是和朋友拥抱的感觉。”男孩似乎有些摸不着头脑。  
“原来是这样……”伊万弯起嘴角，他说出口令，斯莱特林的石门缓缓打开。

亲爱的日记：  
马上就要到圣诞节啦！是我最喜欢的节日噢，可以吃到又香又甜的苹果派，也许爸爸会允许我偷偷喝一小口热红酒，我还可以跟索瓦丝一起装饰我们的圣诞树，还有礼物，想想我都迫不及待呢！  
但是我也有一些舍不得，索瓦丝说的没错，霍格沃茨是一个离开了就会开始想念的地方。天花板会变换的礼堂、调皮的楼梯、格兰芬多塔楼还有幽默的尼古拉斯爵士。当然啦，更重要的是朋友们。  
虽然我知道可以与你畅所欲言，但是我亲爱的日记，当我自己翻开看的时候我一定也会不好意思的！是的！  
一个斯莱特林男孩，我的朋友，德国人，沉默寡言还有些一丝不苟的古板，但是我一定要说，他是我最好的朋友，在他身边我能感觉到放松与信赖，他的气味也很好闻，他的眼睛像天空一样蓝……我的脸一定红透了！  
好吧，还有春燕，可爱的中国姑娘，她是多么善良，经常给我们她家人寄过来的好吃的。我想她一定很想家，毕竟到了这么远的地方，所以我们尽可能的陪着她，好叫她不要太孤单。而且我发现了，有一个二年级的斯莱特林——伊万·布拉金斯基，也很照顾她。  
另外就是亚瑟，他是伦敦人，我总觉得他一到索瓦丝面前就连话都不会说了！索瓦丝一定有媚娃血统，妈妈肯定也是，如果我也能那么有吸引力该多好。  
好了，我得去写魔法史的作业了，宾斯教授留了整整一张羊皮纸，我什么时候才能睡觉？

圣诞节假期如约而至，学生们收拾好了行李，回家与家人团聚。这些出门在外的孩子头一回体会到了有些温暖只有家里才有，尤其是春燕，她找不到一个能跟她用母语说说话的人，有时候自言自语都变成了英语。  
法国兄妹选择乘船回家，春燕、伊万还有路德维希一起来到伦敦机场。德国男孩的航班是最早的，他只好先与同伴告别。来接春燕的王耀看见了站在自己妹妹身边的男孩，心中一沉，不过他很快整理好心情，走到春燕面前。  
见到哥哥，春燕小跑着扑到王耀怀里，抱着许久不见的家人，眼睛都有些湿润了。王耀只好拍着春燕的后背，安抚了好一阵。没过多久，春燕擦干眼泪，不好意思地站在自家哥哥和伊万中间。  
“这是伊万，他比我高一个年级。”她扯着王耀的袖子，“伊万，这是我哥哥王耀。”  
“你好。”男孩冲中国男人点点头。  
“你好。”王耀看着伊万，“多谢你们照顾燕子。”  
“客气了，很多时候我们互帮互助。”男孩也毫不畏惧迎着王耀的目光。  
“恐怕我们得先走了，”王耀抬起手腕看了一下表，牵起妹妹的手。  
“伊万，再见！”春燕只好挥挥手，向男孩告别。  
“再见，布拉金斯基……”王耀在心里低声道。  
伊万看着远去的兄妹二人，不知道为什么，突然感觉怅然若失，他希望假期快点过去。当他下了飞机，看见牵着娜塔莎的冬妮娅，他走向姐姐和妹妹，牵着她们的手，听她们说着这半年发生的事情，向他埋怨托利亚没有回家。  
天上飘了些雪花，伊万突然觉得，这样也不错。


	3. Chapter 3

假期总是过得很快的，又到了返回霍格沃茨的时候。伊万在家里与父母软磨硬泡了好久，终于说服他们同意自己乘坐火车回校。  
“我们的万尼亚一定是有小女朋友了，他已经迫不及待要见到她了。”托利亚给父母一个我早就知道的眼神。  
“不，我的意思是，如果今年我再不坐火车回去，朋友们会觉得布拉金斯基家的人不合群。这不利于布拉金斯基的社交和发展，不是吗？”伊万耸耸肩，他瞪了托利亚一眼。  
“只要不影响你们的学业，其他的我相信作为布拉金斯基家的人，你们会处理好。”妈妈约了其他女巫喝茶，可不想听着两个儿子争论，赶紧把他们打发走了。  
于是伊万如愿以偿地来到了9¾站台，他看见了春燕，旁边还是她的哥哥王耀。小姑娘看上去比暑假前更精神了一点，穿着一条麻瓜的裙子，但是相当可爱。春燕好像也看见了伊万，她牵着哥哥穿过人群，朝他费力地走过来。  
“嗨，伊万，好久不见！”她冲他挥挥手。一旁王耀朝他点点头算打过招呼。  
“你好，燕子，你好，王先生。”他礼貌地朝王耀点点头，他知道王耀一定在观察自己，这让他显得越发僵硬了。好在王耀及时开口解围。  
“好啦，燕子，跟你的好朋友上车吧，我不打扰你们叙旧了。”他拍了拍春燕的肩膀，将行李递给她。  
“好，哥哥再见！”小姑娘抱了抱王耀，拉着行李，“我们走吧伊万。”  
“嗯。”他也拖着行李上车，丝毫没有理会车厢中托利亚发射过来的探究的目光。  
春燕找了一个六人包厢，有些费力地想把自己的箱子举到行李架上。伊万走到她身后，帮着她将行李推了上去，他们离得好近，伊万感觉自己的心脏要跳出来了，他碰到了她的手，他几乎可以将她的手整个包裹起来。但是春燕似乎没有意识到什么，只是礼貌地道了谢。伊万只好将自己的箱子也放上去，然后在春燕对面坐下来。  
“伊万，你暑假怎么过的呀？”  
“我跟家里去了索契度假，在黑海边上，可以下去游泳，景色也很不错。”他简略地描述了一下假期。  
“你收到我给你寄的明信片了吗？”  
“收到了，谢谢。”他笑起来，想到现在依旧摆在他书桌最显眼位置的那张明信片，上面带着她的笔迹。  
“跟你说，东南亚可好玩了，还有很多好吃的。我跟王耀去了一个叫‘仙本那’的地方潜水，戴着脚蹼，像鸭子的脚一样……”春燕开始跟伊万事无巨细地讲起她的假期，“然后嘴里咬着一个呼吸机，有管子伸到水面上。海底有珊瑚、还有很多小鱼儿，我还看见了海龟！”  
“那你肯定玩得很开心吧？”伊万看着满脸笑容的姑娘，忍不住也笑了起来。  
“是啊，但是能回来上学，看见好朋友，我也很开心！”她笑起来。  
这个时候，包厢门被打开了，亚瑟拿着他的行李走进来。  
“嗨，亚瑟，看来你收到了我的电子邮件。”春燕跟亚瑟打招呼。  
“你们好呀，是的，我收到了。”他费力地将箱子放到行李架上。  
“电子邮件，那是什么？”显然，纯血巫师家族的伊万·布拉金斯基遇到了他的知识盲区。  
“就是用网络通信，比猫头鹰快多了。”春燕向他解释，“你要是想找我们玩，一样可以搞一台电脑，或者给我们打电话。”  
不久之后，路德维希、弗朗西斯也找到了这个包厢。  
“所以你们也知道什么是电子邮件吗？”伊万显然还是没有理解春燕的解释。  
“当然知道啦，哥哥我家就有一台电脑噢。”弗朗西斯眨眨眼睛，波诺弗瓦这个古老家族一向走在巫师界的时尚前列，有时候甚至非常超前。  
“不，我不知道，而且我家里人说巫师不需要那种麻瓜装置。”路德维希摇摇头，“不过我收到了春燕的信，猫头鹰送来的。”  
“我离你们太远了！全部用猫头鹰送信的话，会累死的。”春燕叹了口气，能看出来她有多想念朋友们。  
“或许，下一个暑假，我可以邀请你到我们家来。”伊万试探性地提议，“然后我们可以一同返回霍格沃茨。”  
“或者，你可以到我们这里来玩！”春燕笑起来，“中国巫师是居住在麻瓜生活的地方的，我可以带你见识一下麻瓜的新奇玩意儿！”  
就这样，朋友们在一路轻松愉悦的氛围中抵达了霍格沃茨，已经不再是新生的他们乘坐“夜琪”拉的车回到城堡，开始了新的一年的校园生活。  
日子在变得忙碌以后总是过得飞快，时间从九月份很快转到了十月底，又是一个万圣节将要来临。由春燕、伊万、路德、弗朗、亚瑟组成的小团体也日渐团结，虽然两个斯莱特林与格兰芬多关系密切让许多小蛇们暗自不爽，但碍于布拉金斯基与贝什米特背后的强大力量，他们也不敢多言，至于找格兰芬多麻烦，给斯莱特林扣分的事情，他们从来没有兴趣。偶尔，小团体的聚会会加上托利亚和索瓦丝，不过托利亚因为选了太多课的缘故，他总是非常的忙碌，除了占卜和麻瓜研究，他选了其他所有课程。  
一天，托利亚总算抽出时间，跟朋友们好好坐在湖边的草地上聚一聚。  
“为了布拉金斯基的荣耀！”他重重地将自己的课表拍在铺在草地的桌布上，随即使劲儿拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，“如果我因为累死而没有成为布拉金斯基的家主，那么就靠你了，万涅奇卡。”  
“少来，别叫我万涅奇卡。”伊万拍掉哥哥的手，“至少我没有选算数占卜。”他指着托利亚课表上的算数占卜课程，“这些数字太复杂了，而且我也不想占卜明天会不会下雨这种事情。”伊万显然还在为自己上个学期的算数占卜只拿了一个A而耿耿于怀，要知道，他向来都拿的是O，再不济也是个E。  
“我倒是觉得算数占卜很有趣。”春燕笑起来，她前些天还在课上为斯莱特林加上了许多分，因为她迅速地将一个公式推导出来了。  
“你简直就是什么数学天才，燕子。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，他记忆犹新那节跟斯莱特林一起上的课。一旁的路德维希也点了点头。  
“我简直想像不到，那些公式好像就长在你的脑子里一样！你是怎么扫一眼就知道的？”亚瑟发挥出了他格兰芬多耿直的一面。  
“嗯……我就是，算出来的呀，这些对于我来说太简单了，其实我没什么数学头脑，但是这些在我们国家，真的不是什么难题。”春燕摊摊手，她拿起一块奶油布丁，用勺子戳了戳，挖出一块放在嘴里。  
“真是可怕……不过你的草药学和魔药学好像也很好。”弗朗心有余悸地拍拍心口，感叹自己出生在美丽可爱的法兰西。  
“呃，因为我从小家族就开始教我辨认植物和熬制简单的魔药，就像布拉金斯基和贝什米特家精通各种强大的魔咒和黑魔法一样，我们家的招牌就是魔药。”经过一年的生活学习，春燕已经了解了许多有关“家族”的事情，虽然在她的成长过程中没有刻意强调过家族事业，但是等到那一天真正来临时，她还是得准备好一切，成为一个家族优秀可靠的主人，至少也不能让王家失了颜面。  
“就像普林斯一样？”索瓦丝突然冒出来一句。  
“普林斯？”  
“没什么，一个没落了的魔药世家，之前的黑魔王杀了最后一个普林斯家族的血脉。”倒是许久没有说话的路德维希开口了，“据说他曾经是霍格沃茨的魔药教授，也是一个斯莱特林。”  
气氛突然沉重了许多，大家都默默地吃东西。  
“我说，这件事一定过去很久了对不对？”还是亚瑟开口，“而且，历史上也许有很多古老伟大的家族消亡，但是没有说不可以开创新的家族呀！也许几百年后，巫师界会有一个叫‘柯克兰’的金融世家呢？”  
金融世家柯克兰成功地逗笑了所有人，就连索瓦丝也不顾她的淑女形象，笑得东倒西歪。三年级的姑娘看了看亚瑟令人瞩目的眉毛以后，拿起一个蛋挞，递给亚瑟。  
“那么就请金融世家柯克兰的现任家主好好享用这个代表金钱的黄金蛋挞吧！”她朝亚瑟眨眨眼睛，高傲又不失调皮地抬起下巴，“不要质疑一个波诺佛瓦对美食和品质的追求！”  
亚瑟毫不意外地在众人的注视中脸红到了耳朵尖，于是新一波的笑声又爆发了。伊万看着那一堆笑在一团的格兰芬多，好吧，还有一个斯莱特林，他也勉强扯出一个笑容，看着脸红透了的亚瑟，但是他的目光越过亚瑟，落在了坐在他对面的女孩身上。  
“好了，朋友们，我得回去写我的魔药作业了，整整三张羊皮纸。”托利亚似乎注意到了安静的弟弟，决定帮他一个小忙，日后再向他索要报答也不迟，“万尼亚，我记得你的古代魔文作业也没有写完是不是？”  
伊万看了一眼自己的哥哥，反应过来，他点点头。于是兄弟两人提前离开了一群热闹的狮子以及那条完全融入狮子们的德国小蛇。  
不过他们的确要早些写完自己的作业，毕竟万圣节马上就要到了，没有人想在万圣夜奋笔疾书地补作业不是吗？  
万圣夜的宴会一向是霍格沃茨的优秀传统，今年也不例外，礼堂被万圣装饰堆满，随处可见的南瓜灯还有蜘蛛网，有时候真的会有一只巴掌大的蜘蛛从南瓜灯里钻出来，吓得路过的小女巫尖叫连连。今年倒是没有了攻击鬼怪的活动，不过也不能减少热闹的气氛。  
礼堂原本的长桌不见了，取而代之的是能够让大家围成一圈的小桌子，于是朋友们三三两两凑着对儿开始了万圣节晚宴。  
原本春燕还在寻找着路德弗朗他们，但是不知道为什么，一直没有看到他们的身影。她倒是看见了也是孤零零一个人的伊万。  
“嗨，伊万！”她冲他招招手，抱着自己的课本跑过去。  
看到女孩到了自己身边，伊万突然有一种松了一口气的感觉，他向她笑着点点头。  
“托利亚呢？”春燕打量着伊万周围。  
“诶，燕子竟然想找我哥哥，不愿意跟我一起吃饭了吗？”伊万摆出一副委屈的表情。  
“没有啦，怎么会！我只是好奇你怎么也是一个人。”  
“托利亚跟他同一级的朋友一起了，他已经四年级了，需要为终身大事奔波一下。”伊万笑起来，眨眨眼睛，“坐那里怎么样？”他指着一处角落，桌子上摆着奶油布丁和叠成小山的烤鸡腿和沙拉。  
吃饱喝足以后，离宵禁时间还早，因为万圣节，宵禁时间被延后了一个小时。春燕和伊万都决定放下作业，去学校逛逛，不过今年他们不打算在夜晚离开城堡了。  
两个人来到了天文塔楼，今天格外适合看星星，但这里似乎已经有人捷足先登了。也许是听到了身后传来的动静，其中一人回头看了一眼，慌慌张张地拉开了和身边人的距离。  
“晚上好，咳咳。”还好是晚上，没有人能看见路德维希发红的耳尖。  
闻声而转身的弗朗西斯立刻露出了合乎礼仪又真诚的微笑：“晚上好呀春燕还有伊万，想不到能在这里遇见你们。”  
“伊万说他可以指导一下我天文学，而且今天天气很不错！”春燕笑着跟朋友打了招呼，“说起来，刚刚没有看到你们，你们吃饭了吗？”  
“还没有呢，我们打算一会儿再去。”弗朗西斯笑着回答。  
“那这些分给你们吧。”她走过去，从袍子口袋里掏出一把糖果，然后回头示意伊万，让他把糖果也分享出来。  
于是原本是两个人的幽会双双变成了四个人的糖果分享会，以及伊万的天文私人教学。  
霍格沃茨附近的霍格莫德是全英国一个只有巫师居住的村庄，霍格沃茨的学生只要到了三年级，在有家长许可的情况下，便可以乘马车前往霍格莫德。那里有非常多有意思的店铺，小巫师们可以在蜜蜂公爵买到最好吃最有趣的巫师糖果，能在三把扫帚喝一杯热乎乎的黄油啤酒，能买到各种各样搞怪玩意儿的佐科魔法笑话店……这个周末，伊万便跟着托利亚一同坐上了去霍格莫德的马车。  
车上还有其他两个跟伊万同级的斯莱特林同学，小蛇们的车总是非常安静，出身高贵的纯血家族的孩子是不屑于像鲁莽的格兰芬多一样在车厢里打闹的，不相熟的话，他们只会做些必要的社交，让气氛不那么尴尬。伊万不是很喜欢这样的场合，他抿着嘴唇，不发一语，让托利亚与其他人周旋。另外的两只小蛇似乎也看出了对方的态度，只是寥寥寒暄几句便打住，纷纷拿出课本来打发时间。  
听着车轮和马蹄交织在一起的声音，伊万盘算着一会儿要带些什么东西回去，他毕竟答应了春燕要给她些霍格莫德的小商品。她会喜欢佐科里头的整蛊玩具吗？也许不会……那么三把扫帚里的黄油啤酒？或者文人居的新款羽毛笔会是一个不错的选择，还有蜜蜂公爵的糖果。托利亚拍了拍伊万的肩膀，打断了他的思考，车子也缓缓停下，托利亚先下了车，伊万跟在他身后。  
最能吸引学生的永远是些新奇有趣的东西，兄弟二人率先走进了佐科笑料店，伊万看见了索瓦丝，她身边永远围着三三两两的格兰芬多女生，要么是低声说些什么，要么就是爆发出阵阵爽朗的笑声。她看见布拉金斯基家的两兄弟，冲他们挥挥手，碍于格兰芬多与斯莱特林之间仍然冷淡的关系，两人也只是点点头做了回应。  
“唉……”伊万突然叹了口气。  
“你怎么了？我家弟弟突然开始为命运伤感了？”托利亚好笑地打量着弟弟。  
“有时候我真的很羡慕格兰芬多，他们总是不缺朋友。”他看着索瓦丝的方向。  
“你难道想说学院阻碍了你的交友之路？别这样想万尼亚，你不是慢慢地朋友也多起来了吗？那个中国女孩，还有路德维希他们。”  
“春燕……春燕与他们不一样。”他低下头小声嘟囔，装作在看一件商品，耳尖却染上一抹红晕。  
一旁的托利亚似乎没注意到弟弟的模样，还在高谈阔论什么布拉金斯基家朋友在精不在多，泛泛之交不重要一类老生常谈的话，他虽然只比伊万大一岁，但总想把自己装成一个深刻的大人。伊万没有理他，随便打了声招呼便离开了稍显拥挤的佐科笑话店，他走到外头，文人居里头的人不怎么多，于是他走进去。  
这是一家卖文具的店，羊皮纸、精美的羊皮纸、符合巫师审美的牛皮封面笔记本、羽毛笔、造型浮夸的羽毛笔、自动羽毛笔、各种颜色的墨水……伊万感到眼花缭乱，他实在想不明白，有谁会在上课的时候拿着一只尾巴是一捧玫瑰的羽毛笔记笔记，即使是弗朗西斯也不会做这样的事情。考虑到日渐增加的论文长度，伊万还是给自己补充了一些羊皮纸。  
文人居旁边是利兹首饰店，里头有各种发带、胸针、项链等等饰品。伊万顶着一堆拉文克劳女生诧异的目光，硬着头皮走了进去，他看中了一枚小巧的银制燕子胸针，眼睛是金色的，如果別在春燕的学院袍子上一定很好看。燕子胸针旁摆着一枚棕熊胸针，也许是为男士设计的，棕熊毛绒的质感变成了有规律的纹路，让银制胸针显得更加厚重，熊的嘴张开，露出里面的尖牙，眼睛镶嵌了两颗绿色的石头，也很搭自己的学院袍。伊万买下两枚胸针便匆匆离开了首饰店，他不喜欢那些探究的目光。  
再回到霍格沃茨已经是下午，伊万找到在他们常去的空教室自习的燕子，里头只有她一个人，她正好写完魔法史的作业。  
“啊，梅林的脑子……”春燕毫无形象地打了个哈欠，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“燕。”伊万坐到她身边，掏出那一枚胸针，“这个给你。”  
“伊万！”她惊喜地看着旁边的人，“你从霍格莫德回来了！这是什么，谢谢你！”  
“一个胸针，你可以把它別在袍子上。”他笑起来。  
“我还以为你会带些蜜蜂公爵的糖果呢……”春燕拿起胸针，放在手里仔细瞧着，“这个胸针真好看，正好是一只燕子呢！你看它的眼睛是金色的，跟格兰芬多很配。”  
“喜欢就好。蜜蜂公爵人太多了，我根本挤不进去，也许托利亚买了些吧，我到时候找他要一点。”伊万看着女孩将胸针别到校服上。  
“没关系，霍格沃茨的东西就已经很好吃啦，我也没那么喜欢吃糖。”春燕笑起来，看到伊万校服上的棕熊，“诶，你这只熊也很酷，是今天买的吗？”  
“是呀，它的眼睛是绿色的，跟斯莱特林也很配呢。”伊万点点头。  
两个人一起自习了一会儿便一起去礼堂吃晚饭。晚上，春燕回到格兰芬多休息室，就看到索瓦丝拿着一个费力拔炮竹对着弗朗西斯，男孩只好到处跑着躲开。弗朗西斯看到春燕，立刻像找到了救星一样跑过来，藏到春燕身后。  
“姐姐！你是不会对燕子这样可爱的姑娘出手的，是吧？”他探出脑袋，笑着看向索瓦丝。  
“你怎么知道我不会跟春燕合起伙来对付你？”索瓦丝笑着收起了炮竹。  
这个时候亚瑟也回到了公共休息室，他跟三人打了声招呼。  
“亚瑟，”索瓦丝叫住他。  
男孩愣了愣，显然没有想到索瓦丝会主动招呼自己。他停下来，有些发愣。  
“发什么呆啊，这个给你！”索瓦丝掏出一个造型奇特的诅咒娃娃，当然不是真的用来诅咒人的道具。  
亚瑟接过来，英国人骨子里的教养让他没有忘记道谢，诅咒娃娃漂浮在他面前，以一种奇怪的声音唱起圣诞颂歌，唱完之后它仿佛有智力一样，打量着亚瑟，开口：“你这个眉毛像嚼碎的槟榔一样的人，竟然不为我的演唱鼓掌，你明天早上一定会在出门的时候滑倒！”然后娃娃飞回了亚瑟手中。  
“哈哈哈，真是个刻薄的诅咒娃娃，这是佐科的新品吗？”弗朗西斯拿过来，娃娃也立刻飘起来，说：“你才是刻薄的人，你的金发一定长进了脑子，等你长大了胡须会伸到地面！”弗朗西斯笑着把它塞回了亚瑟手里。  
“呃……好像还挺有趣的，不过它如果不那么刻薄就好了……”亚瑟耸耸肩，拿好了自己的娃娃，打算让它永远闭嘴，“不过明天我可不能滑倒，那是我第一场魁地奇比赛！”  
“加油亚瑟，你没问题的，我们都知道你成为找球手有多努力！”春燕拍了拍亚瑟肩膀，他手里的娃娃好像感受到了一样，哼了一声，也许碍于春燕没有直接接触到它，所以没办法说些什么让春燕听了难受的话。  
说起来魁地奇，二年级4人组中间就出了两名魁地奇球员。亚瑟，一开始没有被任何人看好，但是当他掌握飞行技术以后，便如鱼得水，最厉害的是他的速度，能骑着霍格沃茨破旧的光轮1900扫帚飞得比光轮2100还快。加上亚瑟在训练过程中异常刻苦，他拿下了格兰芬多找球手的位置。另一个是路德维希，路德的天赋早在飞行课就展现出来，后来他通过了斯莱特林魁地奇球队的选拔，在一年级的时候当了替补，但是从未出场。现在，原本斯莱特林的找球手格里高利毕业了，他便顶替上去。明天的比赛是二人的首秀。  
在霍格沃茨呆了一年的春燕也了然格兰芬多与斯莱特林水火不容的关系，但不代表她不牵挂自己的朋友，于是她回到宿舍写了两封短笺，绑好以后揣进袍子口袋，她要去猫头鹰棚屋把它寄出去。  
第二天，春燕和弗朗西斯陪着一直紧张兮兮的亚瑟前往礼堂吃早餐，春燕拿了一杯南瓜汁递给亚瑟，叫他像平时训练一样放松心态。弗朗西斯则是不停地往亚瑟盘子里拿些他爱吃的东西。春燕也关注着隔了两条长桌的斯莱特林长桌，她看见两只学校的猫头鹰飞向路德维希和伊万，他们解下猫头鹰脚上的纸条。  
看见春燕的字体，路德维希笑起来，将那张写着鼓励的话的纸条收进长袍口袋，而伊万则是望向春燕，给了她一个你放心的眼神。她叫伊万多多照顾一下路德维希，他肯定很紧张，顺便也给伊万加油。弗朗西斯把春燕“通敌”的一切看在眼里，他只是温和地笑着，没有说破，早知道，他也应该给路德寄点什么，哪怕是一点点糖果也好。  
很快，到了比赛的时间，只剩下春燕和弗朗西斯坐在看台上，索瓦丝与她的朋友们一起，在另一边，而伊万和托利亚一个是斯莱特林的击球手，一个是守门员。双方队员从甬道走向赛场中央，骑着扫帚升至空中，鬼飞球被霍琦夫人高高抛起，比赛开始！  
首先是格兰芬多的朱莉得球，她带着鬼飞球冲向斯莱特林的球门，但是当她想将球扔进球门的时候被托利亚截住，球回到了斯莱特林的安纳斯特里亚手里，她将球传给了自己的队友罗伯特，罗伯特穿过阻拦，躲过游走球的攻击，飞到格兰芬多球门前，格兰芬多的守门员来不及阻拦，球进了！斯莱特林率先获得10分！  
即使是拥有好几个斯莱特林的朋友，春燕此时也为自己学院捏了一把汗，她看着穿梭在空中的球员们，直到看见球再次回到格兰芬多手中才稍微安心。不得不说，斯莱特林的防守做得真的很好，尤其是他们的守门员阿纳托利·布拉金斯基，仅仅只有四年级，却打出了职业选手的水准。  
伊万再一次打飞了一个吱哇乱叫的游走球之后，护送着队友，将鬼飞球抛进格兰芬多的门环，此时比分已经是70:10。六十分的悬殊差距让春燕的心揪起来，一旁的弗朗西斯却非常平静。  
“燕，别担心，飞贼还没出现呢。”他贴在春燕耳边，这样她才能听见他的声音。  
“亚瑟一定能抓到飞贼！”她攥紧拳头。  
这时，一个金色的光点在某处一闪而过，亚瑟调转他的扫帚，试图飞向那处，游走球向他飞来，他低头闪身躲过去。斯莱特林的找球手也一同冲去，肩负着保护找球手任务的路德维希只好跟随其后。  
场面逐渐混乱起来，飞贼速度极快，三个人滑稽地排成一列，但飞贼就像在跟他们开玩笑一样，始终晃在亚瑟眼前，但就是不让他抓住。游走球仍然在乱飞，路德维希已经击飞了不下三次的游走球。但其他人仍然坚守着，斯莱特林的进球也在增多，比分拉到了110:20。  
最终，飞贼往下一沉，亚瑟跟着它的方向，几乎是贴地飞行了，斯莱特林找球手技术也相当扎实，他跟在后面，试图超过亚瑟。可惜亚瑟这时已经伸手抓住了飞贼。金色飞贼虽然小巧，但是它的冲劲儿可不小，它收起翅膀挣扎的那一下将亚瑟直接带下了扫帚，后头的斯莱特林找球手撞到亚瑟的扫帚，也跌在沙地上，随之而来的是撞到一起的路德维希……  
霍琦夫人吹响哨子，格兰芬多拿到金色飞贼，获得150分，比赛结束！小狮子们纷纷跑下看台，将他们的英雄团团围住，这个第一次出战便获得胜利的粗眉毛男孩！当然，同样被围起来的还有两只因为追尾而摔到一起的小蛇。春燕和弗朗西斯好不容易挤进人群，弗朗扶起路德维希，搀着他，将他交回给伊万他们。  
格兰芬多的庆祝活动自然在自家学院的公共休息室展开，这可是学院的荣誉，开学的第一场魁地奇比赛！这时的格兰芬多公共休息室里摆满了从厨房拿来的食物，甚至还有猫头鹰带来了霍格莫德的黄油啤酒，众人围在他们的英雄亚瑟身边，听着他仔细叙述着抓到飞贼的过程。  
学院的庆祝以后，大多数人还是该干什么就干什么，毕竟学校的教授都很严格，作业也不少。而亚瑟似乎还沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，在下午与路德维希和伊万他们的小聚中，他也是一副飘飘然的样子。  
“你看他这么兴奋，像是有人给他的食物里下了药。”弗朗西斯凑到路德维希耳边小声说。  
“嘿，弗朗，你在跟路德说什么？”亚瑟的目光转过来。  
法国男孩只是礼貌地笑了笑，摇了摇头，表示没说什么。  
“啊，你肯定是在安慰失败者，毕竟，我是说，格兰芬多赢了，因为我抓到了飞贼！”他咧嘴笑起来。  
“恭喜你啊，亚瑟。”路德维希开口，言语中透露着不满。  
“谢谢，路德，你不用太放在心上。”  
“……”路德咬咬牙，似乎还想开口说些什么，但是碍于弗朗西斯和春燕，他忍住了。  
“燕子，你或许想试试这个绿色的比比多味豆？我猜它应该会是牛油果味的。”伊万将手心的糖果递过去。  
“燕子，为什么不常常格兰芬多红的多味豆，毕竟，我们今天赢了啊！”亚瑟看过去，傻笑着。  
“不了，我感觉那个红色的也许会是辣椒味的，我还是常常伊万给的这个。”春燕尴尬地冲他笑了笑。  
这时候路德维希站了起来，他走到亚瑟面前，用一种极其粗暴的方式抓住亚瑟的衣领，然后冲他的颧骨狠狠来了一拳。  
“啊！”亚瑟显然懵了，他没有反应过来，为什么路德会突然揍他，而且好像还没有停下来的意思，“你疯了吗？”  
“我看你才是疯了！”说完路德维希用德语狠狠地骂了一句，听起来不像是什么好话。  
亚瑟捏着拳头，朝路德维希挥过去，但被他灵巧地避开了。  
“嘿，你们冷静一点！”弗朗西斯匆忙站起来，拉着亚瑟。另一边的伊万也急忙拉住路德维希。  
“你们这是怎么了？”春燕丢掉手上的比比多味豆，站起来看着剑拔弩张的两人。  
“我受不了他了，难道你们喜欢听他什么事情都牵扯到他那‘伟大’的胜利吗？”路德维希挣开伊万，表示自己是个冷静的人，不需要他来控制。  
“承认吧，你就是嫉妒！”亚瑟却依然冲他咆哮着，弗朗死死拽住他，不让他冲上去伤害路德。  
“你们自己在这里吵架吧！”春燕扔下这句话，扭头走了。  
她越走越快，越想越生气，她不明白，怎么会有那么爱慕虚荣的人，今天的亚瑟一点都不像以往那个风度翩翩的小绅士，倒是像一个被荣誉蒙蔽了脑子的巨怪！还有一言不发就挥拳头的路德维希！明明大家都是朋友，为什么要拳脚相向呢？她一路跑上了格兰芬多塔楼，回到自己宿舍，将自己埋在柔软的羽毛枕头里。  
为什么会变成这样，而且她也无能为力，她不喜欢自己的朋友是这样的人。春燕伤心极了，她不明白是所有人都是这样吗，还是只是他们，只是她的朋友们。她抑制不住泪水，尽管这样会打湿她的枕头，但是她只想好好地哭上一阵。  
至于另一边的路德和亚瑟，两人谁都没有理睬谁，这一次聚会不欢而散。弗朗西斯仍然担心春燕，但是他不能进女生宿舍。  
晚饭的时候春燕没有出现，她只是拜托同宿舍的同学给她带了一些吃的。第二天早上，春燕依然没有出现在礼堂吃早饭。伊万有些坐不住了，他担心这样春燕身体会吃不消。在她上课的必经之路上，伊万看见她，不顾其他斯莱特林和格兰芬多探究的目光，他想约她午饭以后谈谈。  
“不用了，我没事的伊万，你放心好了。”春燕露出一个勉强的笑容，她一向不擅长隐藏自己的心思，“我得去上课了。”  
看到春燕这个样子，伊万只好点点头。他发现春燕略显红肿的双眼，还有里面掩盖不住的疲惫与失望。  
中午，春燕坐得离弗朗和亚瑟很远，她平时总是会跟他们一块儿吃饭的。而晚上，春燕干脆又是没有来礼堂，而是把自己一个人关在宿舍。伊万实在是不能放任她这么折磨自己了，他走到格兰芬多塔楼，顶着一群狮子奇怪的目光，叫住索瓦丝。  
“索瓦丝，我想让你帮我找一下春燕，我就在门口等她。”伊万顿了一会儿，再次开口：“如果她不出来，你就告诉她我会一直等下去，我不介意整晚都站在这里。谢谢你。”  
没过多久，春燕从门口走出来，她看到守在门口的伊万。  
“可不要告诉我你什么事都没有。”他抱着胳膊站在她面前。  
“……可是我也不想听到任何人为他们两个辩解。”她叹了口气。  
“走吧，我们去天文塔楼，那边人少。”伊万往前走，他回头看了眼春燕，姑娘仍然留在原地。伊万叹了口气，朝她伸出手：“离宵禁还早，我们聊聊吧，即使是散散心也好。”伊万想了一下，补充道：“而且今天天气不错，可以看到不少星星。”  
春燕犹豫了一会儿，将手搭在伊万手中。他的手很暖和，男孩子这个时候还没有完全长开，但骨架也比同龄的女孩要大些，伊万牵着春燕，一路走上天文塔楼。今晚最后一节天文课已经结束了，现在这里一个人也没有。两人并排坐在地上，丝毫不顾忌自己的形象，但即使这样，春燕也仍然那么温柔得体，伊万也显现出古老纯血家族的气度。  
他指着天上的星星，告诉春燕它们分别是什么，从哪里找参照物，从而定位出星座，推测季节、天气以及未来。这些只是天文课程的入门，但听着伊万的讲解，春燕感觉到他对天空的一片痴迷与热爱，或许自己三年级的时候也可以选择天文课，毕竟有不会的，还有伊万这个好老师呢。  
“那么，你还在因为路德和亚瑟吵架的事情而生气吗？”伊万侧头看着她，她的脸在月光下镀上了一层朦胧的银边，整个人显得分外柔和。  
春燕点了点头，又摇了摇头，她开口：“其实我说不准自己在为什么生气。但是我就是觉得非常难过，我不仅在为他们难过，我还在为自己、为很多人难过。”  
“其实这与你没有什么关系，你并没有错，错的是路德和亚瑟，不是吗？”  
“对，亚瑟不该那么虚荣，四处炫耀一次胜利，路德不该那么冲动，对朋友挥拳头。说实话，我当时吓坏了……”春燕眼角又红了，她的眼眶中再次充满泪水，“如果我能早一点告诉亚瑟，叫他不要那么高调……但是，为什么啊？”  
伊万伸出手，想替她擦一擦眼泪，但是春燕吸了吸鼻子，自己用手背抹去了泪水。  
“什么为什么？”伊万只好收回手。  
她摇摇头，没有再说话。  
“但是这已经是事实了，发生的事情没办法改变，我们都不知道亚瑟赢了以后会是那种反应不是吗？”  
“对，但是……”春燕再一次哽咽了。她将脸掩在自己手中，肩膀轻轻颤抖着。  
一时间，谁都没有再开口，只有春燕轻轻的压抑的抽泣声。伊万有些纠结，他不知道此时应该做些什么，他不是很明白为什么春燕会哭得这么伤心，他只能默默地陪在她身边。伊万咬咬牙，往春燕身边挪了些地方，双手手试探性地搭上她的肩膀。女孩只是愣了一下，但并没有挣开。伊万勉强将女孩揽在自己还不算那么宽厚的胸膛上，让她靠在自己的肩头。  
“没事，想哭就哭吧，在我面前没有关系。”他在她耳边轻声道。  
“嗯。”春燕只能给出一个音节当做回应，她不想做没有礼貌的人，即使她现在非常伤心。她将自己的全身重量都放在伊万身上，让眼泪发泄自己的感情。不知道过了多久，春燕也觉得有些累了。  
“好一点了吗？”  
女孩在他肩头点点头，算是回答。  
“那能跟我说说，你是怎么想的吗？”  
“我只是……很失望……”春燕重新直起身子，理智告诉她不能再这么赖在伊万怀中了。  
“对亚瑟和路德吗？”  
“是的，也许还有对自己，对所有人……”  
“我好想明白了。那么，燕，你告诉我，平时亚瑟是个什么样的人呢？”  
“很温和，有礼貌，偶尔会有点别扭。”  
“那路德呢？”  
“非常沉稳，严谨，注重荣誉。”  
“那你喜欢平时的他们吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“所以亚瑟只是被胜利冲昏头脑，路德只是最后一根弦被亚瑟绷断了而已，这种小插曲并不代表亚瑟平时就是一只骄傲的公鸡，路德也不是什么鲁莽的狮子。”伊万看着春燕的眼睛，说道最后一句时春燕整个人都显得有些僵硬，“啊，我不是说你，也不是说亚瑟，不能否认，大部分的格兰芬多都比较……做事不经过仔细考量。”  
“噗嗤……”春燕被他这样搜肠刮肚寻找一个合适词汇的样子逗笑了，她点点头，承认了伊万说的话，“没错，是这样，我只是担心，他们会变成那个样子，而我们也会渐渐变得虚伪起来。不过谢谢你伊万。”  
“以后的事，谁知道呢，但是单看你因为这种事就哭得稀里哗啦，我猜你不会的。”伊万也笑起来，心里松了一口气，“至于路德和亚瑟，他们只不过是因为太年轻了。”  
“你不也只比我们大一岁，不要用那副‘我是大人’的语气说话！”春燕破涕为笑，她抽出自己的魔杖，对着伊万的袍子来了一个“清理一新”，毕竟上面全是她的眼泪。  
“谢谢。”  
这个时候，非常不合时宜的，春燕的肚子发出了一阵“咕噜咕噜”的声音。女孩捂着肚子，不好意思地看向伊万，她可是既没有好好吃午饭，又没有吃晚饭，还哭了那么久，现在肯定饿得不行。  
“我猜，你不知道霍格沃茨的厨房，其实是可以进去的吧？”伊万站起来，冲春燕眨眨眼睛，他朝春燕伸出手。  
“嗯？我确实还不知道……”她将手交给伊万。  
伊万带着春燕穿过一幅画像，像礼堂一样宽阔的空间里摆着四张与学院长桌一样的桌子，上面摆满了食物，中间还穿梭着一百多个穿着霍格沃茨茶杯套的家养小精灵。春燕似乎被这些样貌奇异的生物吓到了，她站得离伊万近了些。  
“别怕，他们是霍格沃茨的家养小精灵，是为巫师服务的生物。”伊万似乎看出来女孩的慌张，出声安慰道。  
“请问两位尊贵的巫师需要些什么？”一个小精灵注意到他们，走到二人面前。  
“这位女士有些饿了，请你准备一些清淡的食物，还有一杯助眠的热牛奶，谢谢你。”  
“啊，好的，阳光这就去为尊贵的巫师小姐准备！”小精灵嘭地消失在他们面前，似乎在为一个巫师对她道谢而兴奋。  
没过多久，名叫阳光的家养小精灵端来了春燕的夜宵，特地拿盒子装好，牛奶上也加了放泼洒的咒语。春燕感觉到家养小精灵的单纯与善良，尤其是他们那双水汪汪的大眼睛，让人没有办法对他们用命令的语气说些什么，虽然后来春燕了解到很多巫师不这么想。  
“谢谢你，阳光！”春燕记下了她的名字。  
“能够为尊贵的巫师小姐和先生服务是阳光的荣幸！”阳光朝春燕和伊万鞠了个躬，长长的鼻尖几乎要撞到地板。  
“好了阳光，我们得先走了，再见！”伊万开口。  
“再见，尊贵的巫师小姐和巫师先生！”  
第二天一早，春燕出现在了格兰芬多长桌上，她起得比以往都要早些，坐在了平时跟弗朗西斯和亚瑟经常坐的老位置。当弗朗西斯拖着还迷迷糊糊的亚瑟来吃早餐时，惊喜地看到春燕，加快了脚步坐到她旁边。  
“早上好，燕子！”他坐下来，拿起一片面包。  
“嘿，燕子，好久没见你了！”亚瑟也跟春燕打了个招呼。  
“早上好，弗朗，能不能麻烦你把那瓶蓝莓酱递过来？”春燕好像没有看见亚瑟一样，视线直接落在弗朗西斯身上。  
“呃，好的。”弗朗也察觉到气氛有一丝不对劲，只好把果酱递过去。  
格兰芬多长桌对面，两只小蛇的目光越过中间隔着的赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳长桌，落到了格兰芬多长桌重聚在一块的三人组身上。路德维希好像松了一口气一样，他拿起一片面包，用精准的手法抹上黄油，路德维希头一次觉得霍格沃茨的面包真好吃。  
可惜事情并没有像德国男孩想象的一样，春燕好像完全把他当做空气，她只跟弗朗西斯有说有笑，完全看不出昨天的难过神情。下午他们像往常一样聚在一块写作业的时候，春燕再一次与弗朗西斯低声讲着什么，两颗脑袋凑在一起，然后心照不宣地笑起来以后，路德维希忍不了了。  
“咳咳……”他合上自己的课本，“那个……亚瑟。”  
“嗯？”突然有人叫到自己的名字，亚瑟抬起头，他本来心思就没有在书本上，一天了，他需要有个人跟他说说话，即使那个人是路德。  
“对不起……我为前天的事情向你道歉，我不应该动手打你的，我发誓，以后再也不会了。”路德维希一本正经地看着亚瑟。  
这个时候，春燕和弗朗西斯也停止了交谈，他们看向亚瑟。  
“呃……”亚瑟对突然聚焦到自己身上的目光颇有些不适应，“没关系的，而且本来是我有错在先，我太得意忘形了。”他不好意思地低下头，似乎在为当初自己的行为难堪。  
“你们早该这样才对！”春燕笑起来，从她的空间手袋里掏出早就准备好的甜点，分给他们，“这是索瓦丝上次去霍格莫德带的，快尝尝吧。”  
“原来你是故意的啊……”亚瑟看着春燕，一副恍然大悟的表情，他现在知道，不可以小看对面这个一脸纯真笑容的小女巫了。

时间过得飞快，转眼就到了圣诞节，大家都在期盼放假的日子。春燕在留校名单上签上自己的名字，有些哀怨地看着已经收拾好行李的弗朗西斯和亚瑟，嘱咐了他们俩一定要给自己带些有意思的东西以后春燕回到自己宿舍，给王耀发了条微信。说起来，智能手机这种麻瓜产物直到现在也没有能在欧洲巫师里普及起来，除了偶尔有些纯血家庭安装了电脑，一般只有混血和麻瓜种会用这些物品。而霍格沃茨为了部分学生的方便，允许信号覆盖。  
次日一早，送走弗朗和亚瑟以后，春燕抱着自己的变形术作业走到自习室，发现布拉金斯基家的两兄弟也没有离校。她有些惊喜地走到他们对面坐下，将自己的作业放到桌上。  
“我可以坐这儿吧？”她笑起来，朝他们眨眨眼。  
“你都已经坐下来了，难道还赶你走吗？”托利亚好笑地看着春燕，“你怎么过节不回家，我以为你会很想家人的。”  
“我当然很想他们，只不过今年家里有点事情。”春燕有些失落地低下头。  
“没关系的燕，我们还在呀。”伊万开口。  
“嗯，你们是为什么不回家？”  
“爸爸妈妈带着娜塔莎出国旅游了，毕竟她还有一年就要去上学，应该出去见识一下世面。”伊万很平静地解释道，托利亚在一旁点头。  
今年的圣诞节夜正好是一个周末，霍格沃茨三年级以上的留校学生也是可以在假期乘坐学校的马车前往霍格莫德的。托利亚和伊万一块儿去蜜蜂公爵买了些糖果，又在三把扫帚打包了几杯黄油啤酒。享用过礼堂异常丰盛的晚餐以后，格兰芬多长桌的一只小狮子和斯莱特林长桌的两条小蛇离开了礼堂，他们一起走到八楼的天文塔台。  
正是12月底，天文台上的风吹过来即便是最强壮的人也会觉得冷，春燕抱了抱胳膊，腹诽着为什么他们俄罗斯人总是喜欢跑到这儿来聚会。  
“咳咳，燕，你介不介意我试试前几天学的保暖咒？”伊万抽出他的魔杖，举在手中。  
“好啊。”  
伊万念出咒语，一个护盾一样的东西出现在春燕身边，随后消失不见，她顿时觉得暖和了许多。看着她惊喜的神情，伊万感觉自己做得还不错。一旁的托利亚撇撇嘴，掏出魔杖给自己也加上了保暖咒。  
三个人盘腿坐在地上，中间放着一堆糖果，每人面前一杯黄油啤酒，时间不知不觉也过去了。虽然黄油啤酒是不含酒精的，但是春燕感觉这个圣诞夜好像格外“上头”，她跟伊万和托利亚分享着她在中国的生活，那些麻瓜物品，然后听兄弟二人跟她描述俄罗斯，夏天莫斯科的雨、索契的太阳，还有冬天的森林……  
“阿纳托利，在俄罗斯的魔法学校，飞行真的是乘着连根拔起的大树吗？”春燕稀里糊涂地把头转向伊万。  
“我是伊万，”他有些好笑地看着迷迷糊糊的春燕，“黄油啤酒可没有酒精，你怎么好像喝醉一样？”  
“啊……不好意思，”春燕仔细打量了一下兄弟二人，发现托利亚的头发更长一些，伊万的嘴角永远挂着一丝若有若无的微笑，当然，她不知道那只是对她的，“你们长得实在是有些像，不过我现在一定不会认错了。”她端起自己面前那杯黄油啤酒，像是自罚一样喝了一大口。  
“对，那是一种特殊种植的魔法树，据说就是加工成飞天扫帚的木材，我们直接使用整棵树来保证稳定性和速度。”真正的阿纳托利，也就是托利亚回答道。  
“我听说很久以前，中国的法师是站在宝剑上飞行的，我们用魔法控制钢材。不过这种技术好像已经很少用了……”春燕剥开一颗奶油球的包装纸。  
掐着宵禁的时间，三个人的小聚会也告一段落。次日一早，格兰芬多休息室那棵大大的圣诞树下，出现了几个包装精美的礼品。春燕走过去，惊喜地发现回了家的朋友们并没有忘记她。路德维希送了一个方便小巧的空间手袋，造型比春燕之前那个简洁，空间似乎更深。亚瑟送了一顶茶色的毛线帽子，非常保暖。弗朗西斯挑选的则是一条银制手链，上面点缀着小朵的玫瑰花，既不过分俗气也不至于太朴素寡淡，非常符合弗朗西斯的审美风格了。春燕戴上弗朗西斯的手链，套上亚瑟送的帽子，提上路德维西的手袋，走到礼堂享用自己的早餐。  
伊万隔着两条长桌冲春燕挤眉弄眼的，也不知道她看明白自己的意思没有。不过早饭过后，两人还是在礼堂门口碰头了。  
“这个给你，圣诞快乐。”伊万递给春燕一个米色包裹。  
“谢谢！我现在可以打开吗？”  
“当然可以。”伊万笑眯眯地看着春燕，期待她把包裹拆开。  
放在盒子里的是一条看上去就非常暖和的酒红色围巾，款式看上去跟伊万戴着的差不多，春燕注意到，围巾尾部的流苏前有一个非常好看的图案。  
“这是什么？”春燕利索地将围巾围在脖子上，指着那个纹案。  
“噢，这是布拉金斯基家的家徽，一只灰熊。围巾是我姐姐织的，她听说我在学校交到朋友很高兴。”伊万有些羞涩地低下头，面颊上出现一抹绯红。  
“谢谢你，我很喜欢！”春燕笑起来。  
“那，我的礼物呢？”伊万看向春燕，眼里充满期待。  
“你的礼物，我打算春节再给你们！”春燕调皮地冲伊万眨眨眼，“那我先回格兰芬多塔楼了，再见伊万！”  
圣诞假期在一片宁静祥和的气氛中过去了，毕竟留校的学生寥寥无几。学生们再一次乘坐霍格沃从特快回到了这个陪伴他们成长的城堡。伊万回到斯莱特林公共休息室后注意到人多了起来，但是小蛇们仍然在公共场合维持着他们的礼仪，斯莱特林的休息室永远是那么的安静，只有低语、壁炉里的噼啪声和羊皮纸摸索发出的沙沙声。路德维希看见他，朝他点头算是打了招呼，伊万找了张角落里的桌子坐下，摊开还没完成的魔文课论文，奋笔疾书。  
日子一天天过去，伊万非常想把时间拨快，他打听到春燕说的那个“春节”就在一个月以后了，他好像从来没有那么期待过某一个日子，即使是自己的生日。  
对于很多人来说，霍格沃茨的生活还是非常平静的，除了偶尔有魁地奇比赛这样刺激的项目，不过格兰芬多和斯莱特林这两个老对头还没有碰上，赫奇帕奇战胜拉文克劳，找球手花了5个小时终于抓到飞贼，格兰芬多打败赫奇帕奇，斯莱特林赢下和拉文克劳的比赛。伊万坐在魁地奇比赛的看台上，看着迟迟分不出胜负的赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，担心着自己的如尼文作业。他非常后悔选了这门课程，那些晦涩难懂的古代文字，简直像蛇一样在爬，虽然这样比喻有些不尊重斯莱特林的院徽，但那是实话，布拉金斯基以讲实话为荣。  
“我有一些羡慕你阿纳托利学长了……”坐在伊万旁边的路德维希开口。  
“我打算偷偷溜走，一起吗？”  
托利亚这个学期一直跟格兰芬多的院长走得很近，隆巴顿教授最近新培育了一大批热带和寒带植物，需要更多的人帮忙照料。托利亚的草药学好极了，自从实操课开始以后，他几乎靠着草药课给斯莱特林加了几百分。这也许得益于爸妈从小就让他和冬妮娅打理花园，要知道那可是布拉金斯基家的花园，出现任何东西都是有可能的。  
不过伊万也有相当自豪的学科，他的黑魔法防御术好极了，波特教授说他对魔咒的掌控能力已经超越了很多六七年级的学生。对于一个斯莱特林来说，拥有强大的令人畏惧的力量一直是他们心驰神往的目标。  
就这样，时间也一天天过去，除夕夜那天，霍格沃茨为数不多的华人或者华裔巫师聚集在一起，借用了波特教授的黑魔法防御术教室举办小型聚会，每人都允许邀请自己的朋友。因此，中国新年在霍格沃茨也算是一个不大不小的日子，不管是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林也好，都会在这里坐下来，尝一尝美味的饺子，用许久没说出口的家乡语言好好聊一聊天。即使有学院的隔阂，他们总是会更团结些的。  
春燕邀请了她的朋友们，可惜亚瑟因为飞行课上违规操作，虽然惊险地避开了危险，但得到了禁闭处罚，托利亚则是答应了隆巴顿教授帮他整理温室。到最后，只有弗朗西斯、想试试中国饺子的索瓦丝、路德维希和伊万来了。  
霍格沃茨的家养小精灵已经提前将黑魔法防御术课室的桌椅撤下，摆上几张大桌子，足够十几个人围坐一桌，角落里已经有炉灶和锅，一边是整齐码放好的食材。高年级的学生会早早来到这里，做好饺子馅，擀好饺子皮。等到春燕他们来的时候，大家围坐在一起包饺子，即使是没有包过饺子的“外国人”也得一起坐下来学习。  
“在饺子皮中间放上馅儿，像这样，”春燕举起手中的饺子皮，用筷子夹了馅儿，展示给站在自己身边的朋友们，“然后在饺子皮周围沾上水，先捏中间，把边上的往中间捏，再捏出褶皱就好啦。”  
“弗朗，你馅儿放太多了，这样饺子会破的！”  
“伊万，不对，你看要这样捏……”  
“路德，没必要每一坨馅儿都在饺子皮正中间，也没必要是规则的圆形……”  
“噢，索瓦丝，你掐出来的小花纹真好看，这个一会儿最好放到蒸笼里。”  
之后，点了烹饪技能的学生炒了几个好菜，桌子上摆着各种各样形状的饺子，天南地北的包法也不尽相同，但最终一起下锅。每个人都在除夕夜吃上了故乡的食物，相互恭贺新春说着吉利话，有些高年级的学生还会给低年级的发利是封，里面装着5元10元的人民币。  
“唔……中国的饺子真好吃。”路德维希很快学会了用筷子，他夹着一只饺子，非常精准地沾了四分之一饺子的醋。  
“嗯，跟俄式饺子不一样呢。”  
“诶？俄罗斯也有饺子吗？”  
“有呀，来我们家，姐姐就会做呢。”伊万笑着，有些笨拙地夹起一只饺子。  
“我觉得蒸出来的饺子也很好吃呢，而且方便夹起来。”弗朗西斯笑眯眯地将筷子戳进饺子里，一旁的索瓦丝点点头。  
吃完东西，春燕将她准备好的新年礼物送给了他们。给路德维希的是一把造型古朴的扇子，虽然冬天用不到，但是摆在宿舍里也十分赏心悦目；给弗朗西斯的是一杆毛笔，之前他同春燕提起过对书法颇有兴趣；索瓦丝得到了一个古朴的发饰，上面镶着些紫色晶石，高贵又素雅；至于伊万，春燕多费了些心思准备。  
等到其他朋友们拿到礼物离开以后，春燕从手袋里掏出一只小巧的荷包，整体是深绿色的，上面有银色的流云花纹，末端留下银色流苏，荷包还隐隐散发着香气。春燕将荷包塞到伊万手里。  
“这个送给你，是一个荷包，我花了一个暑假缝它，手都扎破好几回！”她看着伊万，发现对方似乎没有露出自己期待的神情，“不过如果你觉得太女孩子气了，可以不带出来的……”  
“没有，我很喜欢！”伊万笑起来，将荷包举到自己鼻子前，“咦，这是我名字的缩写吗？好香的味道。”  
“嗯，里面塞了艾叶，对身体好。”春燕点点头，“我查过俄文词典，应该没有写错吧？”  
“没有，谢谢你，那这个就是属于我的健康荷包啦。”伊万将它仔细地挂在自己的背包上，“不早了，我送你回去吧。”  
“好。”

开春以后，魁地奇比赛照常进行，格兰芬多与斯莱特林终于再次对上。魁地奇赛场上的气氛比以往更加激烈，两个斗争已久的学院相遇擦出剑拔弩张的火花。春燕和弗朗西斯也站起来为自己的学院加油呐喊，只不过没有参与到奚落斯莱特林的活动中去。  
这天下起了小雨，春燕只好拿袍子挡在头顶，坐下来举着望远镜观察球场里的情况。最后是斯莱特林的找球手拿到了金色飞贼，格兰芬多以10分之差败给斯莱特林。最后亚瑟在与斯莱特林的找球手争夺飞贼的时候被游走球击中，又摔倒地上，似乎每次亚瑟出场比赛他都要有些小伤小痛，即使是这样他也非常热爱魁地奇这项运动。  
路德从天上下来以后没来得及与同伴庆祝，跑去看亚瑟摔得如何，他有些内疚没有及时把那个游走球打飞。春燕和弗朗也冲下看台，一群人又将这个格兰芬多男孩团团围住。  
“好了，散开！我来带柯克兰先生去医疗翼！”说话的是霍琦夫人，她用一个漂浮咒将亚瑟悬在空中，往医疗翼走去，人群自动散开。  
“我们去看看亚瑟，正好我去找庞弗雷夫人拿些感冒药，淋了雨好像有些头痛。”春燕对弗朗西斯说，她知道这个时候也许路德他们没办法及时陪在亚瑟身边。  
“嗯，你应该多穿一点的，昨天的天文课上就说了今天会下雨。”弗朗西斯点点头，朝路德维希的方向看去。路德也在看他，两个人相视一笑，弗朗西斯用唇语告诉他别担心，便同春燕跟在霍琦夫人身后离开了。  
稍晚的时候，路德维西拿着一包比比多味豆跟弗朗西斯一起走到医疗翼，春燕因为不舒服提前回去休息了。他们看到躺在床上的亚瑟，他也看到了走过来的二人。  
“路德，今天恭喜你们！”还没等人走近，亚瑟便笑起来说道。  
“谢谢，你们也不要灰心，输赢都是很正常的，这个给你。”路德维希将多味豆塞到亚瑟手里。  
“帮我拿一下那颗淡绿色的，也许是抹茶味？”  
“喏，尝尝看。”  
“噢不，是芥末！”  
……  
次日下午，四人组再次聚齐，另外加上伊万。他们坐在黑湖边的草地上，中间铺着一块餐布，上头摆着几人东拼西凑起来的零食、水果还有伊万从厨房那里拿来的一些吃的。昨天的雨下完以后，今天出了些太阳，照得人暖融融的。  
“路德，伊万，恭喜你们昨天赢了一场球！”春燕举起她面前的南瓜汁。  
路德多少知道春燕这么做是为了给他和亚瑟看的，颇有些难为情，但还是低着头举起了杯子，伊万没有那么多心思，也举起杯子。  
“虽然昨天说过了，但还是，祝贺你们！”亚瑟笑起来，大大方方地举起自己的杯子。一旁的弗朗西斯看着几人，也笑眯眯地与众人一一碰杯，喝下南瓜汁。  
谈话的间隙，春燕看到了伊万敞开的袍子里露出他挂在腰间的荷包，春燕忍不住笑起来。等到众人散去，伊万扯住春燕的袍子，说要带她去看点什么东西。  
“我觉得可能是你的荷包给了我好运。”他悄悄同春燕讲。  
“那我是不是应该在这场比赛之后再给你？”春燕笑起来，跟着他转进了隆巴顿教授温室的后面。  
面前的草坪上种了几株桃树，明明才是初春，桃花却开得分外明媚，淡粉色的小瓣花朵立在枝头。  
“哇，伊万，这是桃树！”春燕走到树中间，仔细瞧着花朵，“你看这桃花开得多好看。”  
“嗯，我猜是隆巴顿教授的温室让这里也变暖和了。你看，这里的土壤也和周围不太一样呢。”  
“是啊，”春燕低下头，捡了一根树枝在地上划拉着，“还有些花瓣都掉了。”  
“你这是在做什么？”  
“你知道有一个故事叫‘黛玉葬花’吗？”春燕抬起头，看着伊万。  
他摇摇头。  
“很久以前，在中国，有一个多愁善感的女孩，她的前世是一株仙草，这一世需要偿还上一世的露水，便要常常哭泣，泪流完了也就死了。”  
“所以她看见掉落的花瓣，就要去埋葬它们？”  
春燕点点头，蹲下身，继续她的葬花大业。“但我也只是照葫芦画瓢，她的心境也许我怎么样都理解不到吧。”  
“没关系，那我们一起。”伊万也捡了一根树枝，弯腰帮着春燕在地上挖出小坑。  
“伊万，你人真好。”春燕抬起头，冲他笑起来。  
“你可以叫我‘万尼亚’。”  
“那有什么区别吗？”  
“嗯……朋友们都是这么叫的。”  
“好，万尼亚，时候不早了，咱们回城堡吧。”

天气逐渐回暖，这日早饭的时候，斯莱特林长桌飞过一只白鹰，在伊万·布拉金斯基面前丢下一只小小的包裹。与同级学生坐在不远处的托利亚好奇地看了过来，那是布拉金斯基家族自己豢养的飞鹰，伊万的眼神落到那个方向，朝他摇摇头。他将包裹放进衣袋，接着吃饭。中午休息时，伊万在斯莱特林公共休息室里打开了包裹，竟然是一只口琴，里面有张娜塔莎塞进来的便条，是她给哥哥买的。伊万握在手里吹了两声，觉得不错，大小也合适，因为不适合在这里继续出声扰民，伊万钻回了宿舍里练习。  
外头有人敲了敲门，伊万打开，看见托利亚在外头朝自己挥了挥手。  
“进来吧。”  
托利亚没有客气，进门以后直接坐到伊万床上。  
“家里寄了什么过来，一天都没告诉我？”托利亚交叉着双手，身子前倾看向伊万。  
“没什么，一点小东西。”伊万转向托利亚，吹向了手中的口琴。  
“唔，小时候你一直吹得不错。”  
“现在也不差。”伊万笑起来，将口琴收回口袋。  
兄弟二人再聊了些其他事情，托利亚便离开了。要他说，伊万一直不是一个他能亲近的弟弟，也许因为托利亚8岁时就被送去了乌克兰，两人之后的交集已经是在霍格沃茨，让兄弟二人生疏了。他一直觉得伊万是个有自己主见的人，只是太沉闷不愿意表露，要不然他能收获更多朋友，或者说追随者，而不是孤身一人。即使现在他身边出现了几个格兰芬多朋友，托利亚也知道，弟弟也始终是一个人。  
送走托利亚以后，伊万看着银绿相间的床幔，虽然壁炉里的火烧得旺盛，但是这间位于黑湖底下的斯莱特林宿舍不论什么时候都透着一股寒气，似乎在提醒每一位斯莱特林，想要追求什么，就必须忍受寒冷与孤独。  
这天下午伊万没有课，他也不是很有兴致骑着扫帚约上伙伴去打魁地奇，毕竟斯莱特林刚刚打完比赛，训练没必要排得那么密集。他揣着口琴离开城堡，享受着黑湖边上柳树下属于春天的温暖阳光。不知道为什么，伊万很喜欢湖边这一株柳树，他时常来这里，不论是看书还是看着黑湖发呆，偶尔这里也会成为他与路德春燕他们聚会的地方。看着四下没什么人，伊万掏出口琴，放在嘴边。一首悠扬的曲子流出来，顺着微风落进湖水，随着波浪消散在远处。等着这一首歌吹完了，身后响起一阵单薄又突兀的掌声。伊万转过身来。  
“你怎么来了？”他放下口琴，看着面前的人，不自觉露出一抹笑容。  
“我打扰你了吗？”春燕眨眨眼睛，她猜测也许伊万不想让别人听见自己在吹口琴，毕竟她不知道巫师界流不流行这种乐器。  
“当然没有，过来些吧，这里有树荫。”他让开了些位置。  
这个时候，湖中炸出一声巨响，春燕惊叫一声，伊万回头一看，湖中出现一个庞然巨物，他本能地扑上前护住春燕，两个人摔在草坪上，身上被溅了一身水。春燕躺在草坪上还好些，她身上的伊万可没有那么幸运了，头发湿哒哒得全部贴在脸上，水还一直滴在春燕身上。  
也许是两人此时的姿势过于暧昧，春燕使劲一把将伊万从身上推下去，一骨碌爬起来，拍了拍身上沾到的泥土。伊万也站起来，看着春燕沉默不语。  
“你快点把身上弄干吧。”她走过去，抽出自己的魔杖打算给伊万一个清理一新。  
伊万却好像闹别扭一样转过身。  
春燕忍不住笑起来，开口道：“你难道是什么一沾了水就会显出原形的蛤蟆王子吗？”  
“噗，当然不是……”伊万也忍不住笑起来，“只是有些不好意思。”  
春燕细细想了一下，好像明了了他在闹什么别扭。  
“清理一新。”她对着伊万的脑袋念出咒语，只不过力度稍微大了些，让伊万感觉一阵狂风扑面而来，水倒是干了。  
“谢谢……”伊万转过去，看着身上还沾着些泥土和湖水的春燕，皱了皱眉头，他抽出魔杖，“清理一新。”春燕身上的污渍全部都消失了，伊万才继续将自己的衣服烘干。  
“我都没有生气，你还顾忌什么，是我该谢谢你。”春燕冲他露出一个大大的真诚的微笑。  
“哎呀不好，”伊万一拍脑袋，“我的口琴！”  
“口琴飞来！”春燕甩了个飞来咒进湖水，没有作用。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基的口琴飞来！”还是没用  
“我跳下去找找？”伊万开始解自己的袍子。  
“你疯了吗，没看见刚刚那是什么怪物？我们应该去找麦格校长，告诉她湖里有什么东西！”春燕上前抓住伊万的手臂。  
“可我今天才拿到它……”  
不远处的托利亚刚刚上完神奇生物保护这门课，下课经过黑湖的时候看见自家弟弟和那个中国姑娘在拉拉扯扯，以为发生了什么事情，加快脚步走到湖边。  
“嘿，你们怎么了？”  
听到这一声，春燕先松开了手，朝托利亚点点头，开口：“阿纳托利，刚刚万尼亚不小心把自己的口琴掉在湖里了，他想下去找，我在拦着他。”  
“万尼亚，湖里很危险，我不建议你这么做……”托利亚看着弟弟眉头紧锁的样子，玩性大发，“刚刚神奇生物保护的教授才跟我们说过，湖里也许有令人意想不到的生物，或者是我的弟弟想瞧瞧传说中美丽的人鱼？”  
“没有，托利亚，你该去上课了，迟到可不是好习惯。”伊万扭过头。  
等到托利亚走远以后，春燕看着伊万，走上前踮起脚，替他整了整袍子和衣领。伊万看着她，不知道为何，轻轻抓住了她的手腕。后者不解地看着他，挣了挣，转身离了他几步远。  
“我该回去了，再见。”  
“再见……”伊万看着姑娘的背影，还是觉得自己一定惹恼了她，他喃喃道：“可惜只让你听到了一首曲子。”  
当天晚上熄灯以后，伊万披上一件黑色的披风，拿好魔杖，悄悄溜出了斯莱特林公共休息室。已经是半夜，巡视的老师也回去休息了，伊万借着城堡窗户上透过来的一丁点月光，找到路，走到了城堡外头。他回头看了一眼霍格沃茨这座雄伟高大的城堡，暗自嘲笑自己的格兰芬多行为，还是毅然地向黑湖的方向走去。伊万知道自己不可能在夜里潜到水中寻找自己的口琴，但是他另有妙招。前些天，伊万在图书馆靠近禁书区的位置发现了一本古老破旧的小书，他怀疑那是还没来得及放回去的一本。伊万打开，发现是一本记载着各种实用黑魔法的册子，他没有告诉任何人，就连托利亚也不知道，他只是自己偷偷抄了一份回去。经过试验以后，伊万发现，里面有一些是自己可以掌握的，有一些目前他还使用不了，有一个比飞来咒更加复杂的追踪咒语正巧是伊万能够使用的，他打算来碰碰运气。  
当伊万走到黑湖不远处的时候，发现那棵他常去的柳树下有一个森森人影，伊万踌躇着不知道是不是应该走过去，毕竟安全第一，但是当他听到一阵悠扬的口琴声以后，他愣了一下，决定上前看看。  
那人似乎不会吹口琴，只是混乱地吹出一排和弦，变换着听起来倒也不差，而且气息悠长，在月色下别有一番滋味。伊万悄悄走近，从背影看来，是一个长发女子坐在河边，她长长的头发披在身后。似乎是听到背后有脚步声，女子转过头来，没有急着起身，她反而冲伊万挥了挥手。  
“荧光闪烁。”伊万举起魔杖，看清楚了面前的女人。她不着寸缕，上半身是漂亮的人，下半身的鱼尾留在黑湖中，鳞片在月色下闪闪发光。她的五官非常精致，眼睛中流动着奇异的光彩，丰满的嘴唇满是笑意。  
似乎是意识到自己也许吓到了那个男孩，人鱼小姐拢了拢自己的头发，遮住了大部分的春光。  
“嗨。”她朝他打了声招呼。  
“可以把口琴还给我了吗？”伊万知道，不可以跟魔法生物有太多沟通。  
“这可是我从尼斯那里拿来的。”她笑起来，极其妩媚地看着伊万，“不过……你这个人类小男孩竟然没有被我迷住……难道是因为年龄太小？”  
伊万没有说话，他皱着眉头，紧握魔杖的手心满是汗水。伊万在心里准备好了几个恶咒，以防万一。  
“不要拿你的魔杖对着我，小帅哥。”人鱼耸耸肩，“算了，我也不会吹这玩意儿，还给你吧。”她朝伊万伸出手，手里放着那只口琴。  
伊万盯着那只手，半晌，他迈开步子，慢慢地向人鱼移动，最终从她手中拿回了属于他的口琴。  
“小帅哥，你是不是有喜欢的人了？”人鱼捧着脸颊，笑嘻嘻地看着伊万，“一会儿我就要跟尼斯一块儿去别的地方游玩啦，有缘再见。对了，我叫席尔。”  
之后，席尔钻入水中，摆了摆尾巴便消失在水底。伊万手里握着还带有温度的口琴，满脸不可置信地走回城堡。  
次日正好是周末，按照惯例，春燕他们几人会坐在一起自习。伊万在拿出书本的时候，顺手就将口琴摆在了桌子上，春燕看了他一眼，没有说话。等到所有人差不多写完了自己的作业，春燕拉住伊万。  
“你昨天晚上不会偷偷溜出去了吧？”  
“你不会告诉隆巴顿教授的对不对？”  
“当然不会，你是怎么找回来的，有没有着凉？”春燕眼里都是担忧，她觉得伊万这样太莽撞了。  
“放心吧，我没有下水。”伊万稍稍解释了一下他看见席尔的事情，“我猜那只大块头就是尼斯，而她跟尼斯现在已经走远了。不过，霍格沃茨的黑湖连着外面的水吗？”  
“也许是吧……”  
下午，春燕拉着弗朗西斯跟自己一块儿去了图书馆，路德维希和亚瑟都去训练去了。弗朗西斯像往常一样，坐在图书馆里翻看一些实用魔咒书籍，时不时地拿出魔杖实验一番，春燕来来回回搬来几本大部头，埋头翻找起来。  
“燕子，你到底在找什么？”弗朗西斯看见春燕第四次搬来一堆厚厚的落满了灰尘的书，忍不住开口问道。  
“我在找有关美人鱼的资料。”  
“那不是神奇生物保护课就有说道吗？”  
“是啊，可是教授说的人鱼都丑陋且凶狠，我在找像童话故事里那种漂亮的人鱼。”  
“……我觉得你不会找到，毕竟那是一个巫师界的古老传说，也许她们存在，也许不存在。”弗朗西斯看着旁边垒起来的小山一样的书堆，惋惜地摇摇头。  
“什么传说，我怎么没有听过。”  
“你当然没有听过，不过我们可是从小就知道这个故事了。”弗朗西斯顿了顿，想起来春燕和欧洲巫师的生活背景确实不一样，才又开口道：“大致就是，美丽的人鱼会在夜晚引诱十几岁的少年，她们会先取得那少年身上的一个物品，然后通过那样东西让他们在夜晚与自己见面。只不过她们的咒语对已经心有所属的少年不起作用。如果你找些中世纪魔法传说故事，或许会有记载，但是这些书嘛……你肯定找不到的。”  
“原来是这样吗……”春燕合上书本，“弗朗，你能不能帮我一个忙……我想我们得把这些书放回原位。”  
“啊……好吧，谁让可爱的春燕让我帮忙呢，我们还赶得上去看路德魁地奇训练吗？”弗朗西斯叹了口气。  
那以后，日渐繁多的课程、就要临近的期末考试，让春燕无暇思考人鱼的故事。伊万也再也没有在湖边拿出来过他的口琴，不过偶尔在晚饭以后、宵禁以前，伊万喜欢跟春燕一起坐在天文塔上，看着星星，然后伊万吹一首飘着雪花味道的俄罗斯歌谣。有时候，朋友们会坐在一块儿，吹吹夏日夜晚的凉风，配一首欢快的歌曲，手挽手地跳一支舞。舞步很简单，春燕学得很快，她在想，什么时候可以用录音机把曲子录下来，这样伊万也可以跟大家一起跳舞了。


End file.
